Rockin
by kerri leilua321
Summary: Maka is known as the school geek, who puts her hair up in pigtails and wears ugly black glasses no one would be caught dead with. What everyone doesn t know is that she ditches the nerd get up after school and works as a singer at Death Jamz. Soul Eater is known as Mr. popular through out school, What happens when mr.popular finds out about her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**THANKS 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**THIS WAS INSPIRED BY NO DOUBT SONG:**

**PUSH AND SHOVE**

**DON`T WORRY IT`S NOT ALL ABOUT THIS SONG**

**JUST INSPIRATION Y`KNOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter 1:**

Maka is known as the ugly geek who no one would be caught dead with in school. She wears a big sweaters that seem to eat her whole along with shorts and brown boots to match. She puts her hair up in pigtails and wears ugly black framed glasses. To everyone she's just nerd who loves books and doesn't talk to anyone but her friends.

Maka may seem like the type with no sex appeal or social status, but that all a part of her disguise. If you were to see Maka with her glasses and pigtails, you probably wouldn't even give her a second glance. Wait until you see her without the ugly get up.

What everyone doesn't know is after school, Maka ditches the glasses and the nerd getup and is actually a hottie with an hour glass figure just for work. Only her friends Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona knows what she really looks like, since they all work together as a band in Death Jamz.

Maka is the lead singer of the group, while everyone else handles an instrunment and sings background. Even though Maka keeps insisting that she shouldn't be the lead singer, the group keeps pressing on saying that it fits her perfectly.

They call themselves "Off the record"

Occasionally, one them would actually sing a duet with her bringing delight to the Cafe` owners Sid and Nygus. The 2 had been married eversince highschool, when Nygus got pregnant with Sid's child. Right now their baby girl Brina is in 5th grade and wants to become a dancer when she grows up.

* * *

Soul Eater is known as the number heartbreaker throughout school. He's the guy girls want and guys can only wish to be. He's able to get any girl just by winking and smiling at them making them fall heads over heels in love. Each time he walks down the halls of school with his crew. Everybody always give them a second glance as they pass on by.

Blackstar and Kid are known throughout a school as well. Blackstar is known for being the strongest and loudest person on campus, who runs around campus yelling "I am Blackstar! Now bow down to your GOD bitches!" He tends to get in fights for stupid reasons, even though he's the one who starts it.

Kid is known for being the smartest person in school with a problem, he likes everything to equal and symmetrical. If he sees someone with uneven hair or something off about them, he will and I mean he will touch them and fix them. He has no right though, since he has 3 white stripes on the left side of his hair.

There known as the Alphas since they're 3 most popular guys on campus

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**sorry if it was short tho:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx 4 reading my fanfic**

**sorry i took so long **

**really busy with stories and school**

**on with the story~**

**Chapter 2**

_"*yawn* So sleepy" _muttered Maka as slouched on the desk."5 more minut-" Maka train of thought was cut off when the teacher called her name.

"Maka can you come up to the white board and solve this" asked Stein the science teacher

The whole class started whispering and snickering, some idiot hollared "Check!" causing Stein to glare at them with a scalpel in hand making everyone gulp in fear . Luckily for Maka she already knew the answer to the question with just a quick glance. She quickly adjusted her glasses before grabbing the marker and quickly writing down the answer.

By the time she finished the writing down the answer the bell had rang. The class stared in amazement as she went out the door saying "Check!"

While walking down to lunch, Maka was welcomed by a mob of girls squealing "SOUL!"

When they passed by one of the girls pushed Maka down. The girl just turned and said "Hmph! Watch where you're going." before running off

"Ohhh when I get my hands on you" thought Maka getting up, she dusted the dust off before heading of to find Tsubaki and the others "And who the hell Soul!?" muttered Maka turning around.

As she turned around bumped into someone, "Sorry..."

When Maka looked up to be greeted by a pair of ruby red eyes. As she took a step back to get a better look. The guy had the pair of red eyes she saw before along with snow white hair.

"It`s okay just don't.. " the guy leaned in to Maka face, she could feel his warm breath touch her skin "do it again." he lifted up her chin as if he was going for a kiss

"MAKA-CHOP!" screamed Maka as she slammed her text book in the dude's head. The guy laid bluntly on the floor twitching. Maka walked away blushing red thinking "Jerk."

_**time skip~**_

In the lunchroom Soul was busy dealing with the throbbing pain in his head. While Blackstar was busying busting out laughing at what his friend told him.

"And she slammed a book on your...pfftt haha!" laughed Blackstar rubbing the tears away from his eyes "YO ASS GOT SERVED! HAHAHA!"

"SHUT IT!" yelled Soul holding an ice pack to his head

"Damn, Soul the coolest guy in school got totaled by nerd! HAHAHA!" joked Blackstar holding his stomach "MODED!"

"I said SHUT IT!" snapped Soul as he tackled his blue haired friend. The 2 were busy wrestling to hear footsteps coming towards them

"Ahem! I would appreciate it, if you 2 would take this outside." said Kid making them snapped their heads up. Kid was the son of the principle, making people think twice about messing with him.

"He started it." muttered Soul picking up his ice pack from the ground

"So what is it this time?" asked Kid rolling his eyes, expecting a ridiculous answer as always

"Mr. cool got his ass whooped by a nerd!" Blackstar shouted it out so loud the whole lunch room stopped chatting to listen

3, 2, 1

"Pfffftt hahahaha! What? Who kicked your ass?" Kid was holding his sides lying on the floor "Damn! I gotta meet this guy." laughed Kid wiping a tear from his eye

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Soul

"N-no that`s not even the best part." grinned Blackstar looking at Soul who shot him a glare

"BLACKSTAR. DON`T. YOU. DARE." spat Soul with venom in his voice

Blackstar just grinned and said "Okay, Soul I won't tell Kid you got your ass kicked by a_** girl** _then."

"BLACKSTAR!"

"HAHAHAHHAHA! OH MY JESUS! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" coughed Kid on the floor laughing soon Blackstar joined in

"When I find this girl, I will get my revenge. This is so un-cool" was all Soul was thinking before getting up to yelling at his friends

**WHAT DID U GUYS THINK**

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT THO`**

**I`LL WILL TRY UPDATING ON CERTAIN DAYS**

**THANX 4 READING~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for your reviews everyone**

**this chap is dedicated to everyone supporting Rockin`**

**thanx for your support I appreciate it**

**special thanx to Miss fu, kakomine, and white rose**

**You guys rock!**

**Chapter 3**

"Maka, Maka!" shouted her tall blonde friend, snapping the glasses girl back to reality. The group was eating lunch outside Tsubaki and Crona were sitting on the grass. While everyone else sat on a nearby picnic table

"Sorry.." said Maka fumbling with her fingers looking down

"So are you gonna eat your lunch or not?" asked Liz holding out a hamburger, Maka grabbed it and took a bite out of it.

"You been staring off into space y`know. Something wrong?"

"Yeah Maka, what the matter?" asked Patty smiling with pieces of meat on her face "If someone bullying you, we could deal with them y`know." Maka giggled at the sight of Patty pretending to choke someone

"No, no it`s nothing. Really." smiled Maka

"She right though Maka. We`re here talk." said her raven haired friend Tsubaki drinking a can of soda

"Y-yeah, M-maka we`re here to talk." whimpered Crona hugging his knees looking up with concern

"Wait! Don`t tell me!" shot up Liz from her seat, everyone was giving her a look like What? even Maka. Liz smiled mischievously

"Our little Maka has found a boyfriend!"

Tsubaki choked on her drink, while everyone else crowded around questioning "Who is it? Who is it?" Crona was hugging his knees muttering "I don`t know how to deal with Maka having a boyfriend."

"Look it`s nothing, I was just thinking about... stuff" lied Maka looking to the side

"Oh really, then what are you thinking about then?" questioned Liz arching an eyebrow

"Our songs for work!" shot up Maka thinking Yes, a perfect excuse

"Oh," everyone went back to what they were doing before crowding Maka

"Y`know Maka" said Liz slouching on her seat "If you have boyfriend, we won`t kill him."

"I know but I really don`t plan on having one." sighed Maka "Since y`know Mama and Papa."

There was moment of silence before Patty broke the awkward silence

"Hey let`s practice, we still got 19 minutes!" holding a her phone to play the track

**"Sad songs" by Melanie Fiona**

Maka just smiled thinking "You gotta love Patty right?"

"Sure, why not?" said Maka taking off her glasses

Soul was walking down the halls to blow off some steam after fighting with his friends. When he started hearing music

"Reggae?" thought Soul as he followed the source of the music.

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo (Oooh yeah) 3x**_

_**(Sad songs, are the best songs oh yeah)**_

_**(oooh yea yea yea yeah)**_

"Who ever this chick is she has some good a vocals?" thought Soul as he drew closer

_**I know there`s love waiting on the top a hill, when I get there I hope it`s not to late to reveal, this broken of heart of mine it seem it ran out time...**_

_**Loving you, loving me**_

_**It`s not the way it`s supposed to be but you`ll regret it!**_

_**You wanna bet it!**_

_**Setting this golden gooses free!**_

Soul stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was singing. Even though he wanted to go up to embarrass her as pay back. Something in her voice kept him from doing so, he just stood there watching. He noticed that she was pouring her feelings in the song.

_**No one to cry on**_

_**I can begin at the end of this song still I remain strong keeping interest `till something is gone **_

_**What did I do lord to deserve to be alone, thought I had a love to strong so long, but you always gotta prove me wrong**_

_**You that sad songs you know are the best songs and I don`t have to won-der how it`s gonna end**_

Before she could noticed him, Soul left thinking "_Forget it."_

Even though Soul told himself to forget about her. He couldn`t explain it but he wanted to hold her when she was singing

**Sorry guys I like making my story short **

**in this case I love it**

**Plus halloween is coming bitches! wooh!**

**Thanx for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx everyone for reading my fanfic:)**

**hoped you enjoyed ur halloween**

**cuz i did**

**on with the story~**

**one thing tho is Maka only wears a disguise**

**Chapter 4**

As the final bell rang everyone swarmed through the halls like ants. While everyone was busy chatting and opening their lockers, Maka was busy looking for the others for work. Even though work started at 5:00 and school ended at 2:30, knowing Maka she liked to be punctual.

"Still enough time." thought Maka reaching to push the front doors of the school before hearing a high shrilled voice

"Moka!"

Maka cringed before turning "Hi, Brooke and the name's Maka." she replied putting on a fake smile

Brooke was one of those girl's who think they're popular just because she's rich and she has a bunch of followers. When in reality she just a brat with followers. She talks a lot of shit for a teenager, not mention she's one of Soul's ex's. The girl keeps going around saying "He only loves me"or "We`re still dating"

She has black hair and black beady eyes, she trolls around in the skimpiest outfits you ever seen. It literally makes you wanna say "Hey! Put some real clothes on!"

Brooke smiled before replying "I just need to talk to you."

Her smile resembled that of snake's causing Maka to arch an eyebrow

* * *

**In the parking lot**

"Oi, Soul!" called Blackstar looking towards his snow haired friend sitting in the shade, provided by the tree

"Sup`" replied Soul giving a nod towards his friend.

Blackstar started grinning like a fool at a certain raven haired before shouting "CHECK THIS OUT!" causing everyone to snap their heads in his direction

He started running towards his jeep, right before he made contact with the back. He quickly jumped in the air, executing a series of front flips before landing on the hood. Making the freshmen stand in "Aww" as he made a pose pointing towards the sky yelling

"YAHOO! I`M BLACKSTAR, REMEMBER THIS BITCHES!"

The freshmen started praising him causing Soul to roll his eyes. Soul watched as his friend stuttered when Tsubaki came up to chat causing him to blush. The 2 exchanged a few words before Tsubaki walked off and Blackstar stumbled next to his friend before sitting down smiling like a fool.

"Blackstar, blackstar!" called Soul as he waved his hand in front of Blackstar. The fool was still smiling goofy staring at the sky, then Soul started smirking before saying

"Blackstar, look Tsubaki!"

"Where?!" yelled Blackstar turning his head

**SMACK!**

"ARRRGGG!WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" screamed Blackstar rolling on the grass rubbing his forehead "WHERE THE HELLL DID YOU F*CKIN GET THAT DAMN GUN!ARG! BITCH!"

Soul was busy holding holding his stomach as he busted out laughing "I was getting you out of your fantasy with the compliments of Kid." smirked Soul spinning the gun with one finger "Consider this payback!"

"Why you little-hey wait isn't that one of your ex's?" pointed out Blackstar with one eye open

"Yeah probably. Is she pretty though?" said Soul clearly bored with the subject

"That's one Tsubaki's friend, she was looking for her." said Blackstar squinting his eyes as he pointed towards the group of girls "I can barely see thanks to you ass-hole."

* * *

Soul looked towards where Blackstar was pointing before his eyes widen in surprise. It was the same girl who knocked him out with one blow. She was being taken by a group of girls somewhere, Soul instantly recognize his ex.

"Damn, I feel bad for those girls." muttered Blackstar taking out a coke from his trunk's cooler

"Wait why?" asked Soul

"You seriously don`t know?" Blackstar cocked an eyebrow "Man you maybe the leader of the Alphas, but you don't know shit. That's my frie-"

Right before Blackstar could explain Soul left following the group of girls. Even though Soul barely knew the girl, something about her caught his attention

* * *

"Who do think you are?" spat Brooke with venom in her voice

"Yeah." agreed the group of girls behind Brooke

"I`m Maka Albarn, that who I think I am." answered Maka with a hint of amusement

"You're not funny, first off, how dare you hit Soul this morning!" shrieked Brooke with a vein ready to pop

"What? It not my fault the dumbass got what`s coming to him." shot Maka

**Slap!**

Maka head was now facing towards the wall with a red print on her face. Her glasses were on the floor with the lenses cracked.

"You listen here bitch!" ordered Brooke sticking her finger in Maka's face "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM GOT THAT! Don't look at him. Don't you speak to him. Don't even walk next to him or else!"

The group of girls were giggling at the sight before one of them came up to Brooke whispering something to her. When they were done whispering one of them handed papers to Brooke, who took them happily.

"Also to add on to your punishment, do our all of our term papers." said Brooke holding out a bunch of papers

There was moment of silence, Maka touched her face where she got slapped before Brooke said "Well?"

Maka hesitantly took the papers, making Brooke smile with satisfaction

"Good girl, now these are do-"

Maka swiftly snatched the papers from Brooke, shredding them in half before grabbing Brooke by the collar in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Now you listen here bitch!" said Maka in dangerous tone as she glared into the black haired girl's eyes

"If you ever try to pull this stunt ever again. I will rip that pretty little face off got that!" spat Maka glaring into her eyes "You think I give a flying fuck about your little boyfriend or whatever! Also if you ever walk, talk, or even look at me. I. WILL. KILL. YOU GOT THAT?!"

Brooke nodded like a bobble head but only faster,when Maka let go of Brooke. She began to shake uncontrollably like she saw the face of death. The group of girls started to cower in fear at the sight of their leader twitching.

While Maka was looking her glasses, she started hearing the girls whimper saying "Maka we`re so sorry. It wasn`t us it was all Brooke." Maka just rolled her eyes before continuing to search for her glasses. While she was busy searching for her glasses, Brooke finally mustered up the strength to stand.

She looked towards Maka with pure hatred before pulling a knife out, she started running towards Maka. As she was about to strike Maka's torso something grabbed her wrist, stopping her from making the attack. Brooke looked up to see Soul holding her wrist.

Her face instantly turned pale before stuttering "S-soul?"

"A weapon Brooke? That`s so uncool." commented Soul as pushed her out of the way, taking away the knife in the process. Brooke lied against the wall thinking of something to say while Soul walked towards Maka sitting dumbfounded

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" asked Soul as he held out a hand

Maka looked up to Soul, to his surprise he couldn't stop staring at her. Was this really the same girl who totaled him in the morning? She looked like a model straight out of runway.

Maka slapped his hand out the before standing up on her own glaring at the albino

"Thanks but no thanks." said Maka as she dusted the dirt off her clothes "This wouldn't have happened if your girlfriend had some common sense. Also, I got to go bye."

Soul only watched in surprise as she walked off in the distance before he heard a familiar voice

"Soul, care to explain?" asked Kid arching an eyebrow with a bunch of people in uniforms

"Shit, I forgot about them." muttered Soul as he looked at Brooke on the ground with her group helping her, he noticed something on the floor

"Wow, she knew exactly what time to leave." smirked Soul as he picked up the black framed glasses that laid beside a rock

**THANKS FOR READING~**

**PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was about 4:50 when Maka made it towards her job on time which was a cafe` named Death Jamz. The door made a small 'Ding' as she entered the cafe`, a familiar dark skinned man who was busy drying cups, leaned over the counter only to see Maka with a bleeding cheek.

"MAKA!?"

Sid literally screamed causing the customers to jump, luckily there were a few people in the joint. Everyone who was in the back rushed in to see what caused their boss to scream. They all saw blood streaming down Maka's cheek, Liz and Tsubaki went to Maka's side while Patty and Crona fetched Nygus.

"Hi guys." smiled Maka as Liz set her bag down before she pulled out a seat. Sid jumped over the bar's counter to check on Maka's lightly touched her cheek making her wince before he asked the question everyone was dying to ask

"What happened?"

Before Maka could answer a familiar black haired woman peered through the door with Crona, Patty, and her daughter right behind.

"Babe what is-Maka what the?!" gasped Nygus at the sight of Maka's wound before quickly turning around to grab the first aid kit. Nygus sat herself right in front of Maka while everyone watched timidly.

"What happened?" asked Nygus in a stern voice as she applied alcohol on Maka's cheek. Maka winced in pain before answering "These girls picked a fight."

Nygus sighed before putting a bandage on her cheek to stop the bleeding. She closed the kit before getting up "Well who knew one of them had a nasty scratch. That cheek should be good as new if time allows it." said Nygus as she went to the back

Everyone started crownding around Maka asking if she was okay. She smiled before she felt something hugging her arm, she looked down only to see Brina (Nygus and Sid`s daughter) squeezing her arm as if she were to let go, she would never see Maka again.

"Maka don`t get into anymore fights please." begged the 12 year with tears daring to fall down her cheeks

Maka saw everyone was clearly worried about her and wanted to say that to her as well. She smiled before saying

"I love you guys too I be more careful next time."

"Awwww!~3" cooed everyone before hugging Maka causing her to say

"OK LET GO BEFORE I DIE!"

"Awwww!"

"Aww!Leggo!"

* * *

_**Time Skip~**_

Soul rode around Death City, before stopping at cafe` he's never been too. Even though he never been there, he really didn`t care since the whole bitch fiasco. Soul looked up to read the sign:

_"Death Jamz huh? Cool."_ thought Soul as he entered the cafe`

When he enetered the cafe` he noticed there were a big group of boys sitting in the front row of the stage. The place was packed people were scrunched up in chairs, while others sat on the floor to watch. Soul cocked a brow before heading towards the bar counter since it wasn't that filled.

Soul sat the barstool ordering a red wine the bartender gave him a nod before going. After explaining the whole incident after school and Brooke trying to win him. Soul was ready to kick back and relax, he watched as a band set up on stage.

After he got his red wine, he quietly sat down taking sips of his drink looking at the joint. The place had a nice vibe to it, it wasn't too shabby either. It had a classic old school feeling to it, even though everything in the place was new. Soul could tell the place was in maintenance, since there wasn't a spec of dust anywhere on the machinary.

When the lights died down the crowd cheered in excitement before the spotlight pointed towards a small girl holding a mic. Soul cocked a brow in confusion _"What`s a 12 year old doing up there?"_

"My name Bre, which you all know." smiled Brina "Well for those who are new I hope your ready for a performance of a lifetime."

The crowd roared in excitment, one of the audience members shot up

"Are you gonna dance for us?"

" Oh, you want this?" grinned the 12 year old before _The song "Gold digger" by Kanye West ft: Jamie Foxx began to paly_

Bre started throw down moves causing the crowd roar in excitement. Soul watched in amazment as the 12 year danced. He had to admit the girl maybe young but when it comes to dancing she sure was professional. The music was cut short making some of the audience members to say Ahhh

"Well sorry guys but its time for Off the Record!" boomed Brina as she ran to the back.

Off the Record? thought Soul

The curtains rose up revealing Maka and the others holding instruments. Soul jaw dropped 3x times in one day! This can't be right.

**U MAD?**

**SORRY I HAD 2 CUT THIS SHORT AGAIN!**

**WELL SORRY I HAVEN`T UPDATED IN AWHILE **

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**PEACE~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AND FOR THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS BEEN WAITING FOR **

**CHAPTER 6!**

**AFTER SO MANY THREATS AND REVIEWS**

**I HAV FINALLY COMPLETED CHAPTER 6**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 6**

Soul's eyes widen in shock before accidently choking on the his drink making him cough and gag. He looked up towards the stage, for a moment he thought his drink was getting to him

_"Something wrong with my eyes."_ he thought squinting his eyes

As Maka walked up to the stage, the crowd began to roar with excitement. Soul began to gape at Maka's outfit before falling off the seat trying to control his massive nose bleed, Sid just sighed muttering "Always happens to newcomers."

Soul took one look at the stage before thinking _"Wait I'm I getting a nosebleed over a nerd?!"_

Maka was wearing a black shorts that exposed her long creamy legs,along with an white off shouder shirt with some old black chucks. Her hair that were once in pigtails was now down, reaching her waist. Her glasses that hid her eyes were now off, revealing 2 fierce emerald green eyes gazing into the crowd. Soul noticed she had a bandage over her cheek making him wonder if Brooke did that.

Maka walked towards the mic making the crowd burst with wolf whistles and screams. Maka looked towards Patty signaling her to start. The audience began to silence before Soul finally manage to control his nose bleed and seated himself back on the stool.

As soon as Patty started the beat, people started to scream in excitement before Maka snatched the mic off it's stand and began singing

**Hella good by No doubt**

The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason

But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt

Oh, come here a little closer

'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up

(Get over here, get over here)

You`ve got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I`m gonna keep on dancing

(Keep on dancing)

Sou began to stare in amazement before feeling an sensation in his pants. He quickly ordered a whole bottle of alcohol, as soon as Sid set it down. Soul popped open the bottle before gulping it down.

You`ve got me feeling hella good

So let's keep on dancing

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing

(Keep on dancing)

Keep on dancing

Keep on dancing

_"Shit. So uncool."_ thought Soul _"Now I`m getting a boner from her now."_

As soon as they finished the song, the crowd roared with applause and a few "I love you's"

The crowd began to chant "Encore! Encore!"

Maka looked towards her crew giving her a nod, which made the crowd scream with happiness. Maka gestured Crona to come over. The shy boy hesitated before walking up to do a duet with Maka.

As the song began, Soul looked over half drunk before muttering to himself "What's going on?"

**Push and Shove by no doubt**

Give it to me straight

When you smooth operate

Can you come out and play?

Make my tic talk

Step up to the plate

No, underestistimate

No, never play it safe

No relax

Boy you`re charming me,

Not gonna fight it.

I`m your moll indeed

Not gonna hide it

Hustlin` you got me

Your turfs in my lane

Respect nobody

Bonnie and Clyde it

Soul was impressed on how Maka manage to rap each note without getting off key. What caught his attention was the chorus, for some reason her voice made his heart go thump, thump.

Making him question has he ever felt this way just by someone's voice?

You work it hard

(You work it hard)

Boy, you got me good

How you push and shove.

(Push and Shove)

Oooh, boy, you`re hustlin me

You work it hard

(You work it hard)

Boy, you got me good

How you push and shove

(Push and shove)

Oooh boy you`re hustlin me

Maka stared into the crowd causing the guys to have nosebleeds. Soul started to think that each time Maka looked towards the crowd, she was really looking at him. As if she was looking into his soul searching for something.

Everyone began to scream as Crona began to rap to the song. He maybe shy but he sure knew how take control of the mic when the time comes. As the song continued Soul became more and more memorized by Maka`s voice

Take a ride with me

If that's all right

We`ll shine so bright

Like the city lights

When your by my side boy

Stay by my side girl

Let's ride if that what you want

Have fun if that what you want

We could go anywhere you want girl

Bubble it if you that what you want

Have a drink if that what you want

You could have anything you want girl

Before the song ended, Soul had left before the lights could come back on. As Soul hopped on his bike, his thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Maka.

Soul began to think he was falling for Ms. Nerd but it could be the alcohol getting to him. Instead spending his time thinking about her, Soul simply smirked

"Just who are you Maka?"

**What did you guys think?**

**Long enough for ya!?**

**sheesh whateve**

**Peace~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay**

**On with the story~**

**Chapter 7**

Maka slumped on the lunch table outside with slight scowl on her face before Liz came over with a tray of food.

"Maka what`s wrong?" asked Liz before taking a bite of her sandwich

Maka looked up causing Liz to quirk an eyebrow, she had her hair in her usually pigtails and she was wearing a big ass sweater too. Liz scanned her before going back to her sandwich

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" she said chewing her sandwich

"My glasses! I can't find them anywhere at all." groaned Maka as she hit her face on the table

"Well you look hot without em."

"I don`t care but boys keep giving me weird looks. I mean look." Maka stood up in front of a table full of boys.

**CRASH!**

They all fell over board with blood gushing out their noses. Maka sighed before taking a seat, she pulled her hood over head.

"Y'know that happens at work." Liz commented

"Yeah cept I can't see them staring at me pervertedly." groaned Maka throwing her hands up "I had about 20 guys I don't even know ask me out."

"Wow new world record." smirked Liz earning her a glare

"Where's everyone else?" asked Maka arching an eyebrow

"I`m not sure, Patty went to the bathroom, Tsubaki and Crona said they had to talk to a teacher."

Maka groaned before hearing screams of excitement, she turned to see a people crowding around something.

"Dance off!" hollered one of them, Maka and Liz looked at each knowing it might be.

* * *

"Kilik!" chanted the crowd as the boombox played

Kilik stepped out with his usual hipster glasses followed by a white tee with baggy pants that had chains over it. The crowd began to roar with screams and whistles.

Patty just stood in place swaying back and forth smiling in her hat. She was wearing a small pink tank top that revealed her stomach along with baggy army pants.

"You ready Patty?" asked Kilik cocky

"Ready when you are." replied Patty in her sing-song voice

Maka and Liz finally managed to push their way to the front before watching Patty dance against Kilik.

Bust a move by Young Mc started to play causing the crowd to scream and move to the beat. As the song began Kilik started to break dance to the song making the crowd scream, Maka grabbed Patty by the shoulder.

"Oh hi Maka, hi sissy." smiled Patty

"Patty what are you doing?" groaned Liz in a ghost voice

"Dancing."

"Patty! What are you-" Patty cut Maka off by grabbing both of her arms

"Maka you wanna dance? Let`s dance together!" Patty literally screamed in her face

"Wait oh hell-"

Patty took off her hat before pressing it on Maka's head and shoving her towards the middle. Everyone stared at Maka before she began to dance to the beat.

"Guess I got no choice." sighed Maka as she began to break dance

The crowd started to scream in admiration as she began to bust out dance moves surpassing that of Kilik moves. Kilik watched in awe as Maka did each move flawlessly without stopping to thinking of what to do next.

It seemed that the level of dance that Maka was on, was far superior of than of his level.

As Maka dance she began to think of ways she could put an end to Patty. Patty soon joined in, making the crowd scream even louder.

* * *

Soul was on his way to the office for ditching class when he started hearing screaming. He snapped his head towards where the sound came from, only to see Maka dancing against Kilik.

_Wait isn't Kilik known as the king of dancing? Yet he's losing against a nerd._

Soul soon made his way towards the front, only to see his friend lose in bitter defeat. He grabbed Kilik by the shoulder only to see him crying.

"Soul help me please!" cried Kilik grabbing onto Soul's arm

"Wait-what the hell!? Get the hell off of me!" shouted Soul trying to pry his grip off on his arm

"I made a bet!"

"And I care why?" Soul said looking to the side

"Please man I don't wanna run around the school butt naked!"

"Your problem."

"You cold hearted son of-"

"Oh Kilik~!" called Patty in a sing song voice

Maka turned to his direction before watching Patty drag Kilik off by the collar. Maka and Liz followed behind Patty before hearing. The crowd separated and went back to what they were doing before.

"Oi Maka!" called Soul

Maka snapped her head towards Soul holding up her glasses.

"My glasses!"

She ran up to grab her glasses before he held up out of her reach.

"How about you let my friend go first?"

"Sorry snowball but you have to talk to my friend, now give my glasses back." growled Maka trying to reach for her glasses

"Then sorry I'm keeping these." smirked Soul

Maka sighed in defeat and held up her hands to show she gave up.

"Patty please let him go."

Patty gladly let go of Kilik before random twirling in circles. Soul just gave off his signature smirk at his victory.

"Thank-"

**STOMP!**

Soul threw the glasses in the air after Maka stomped on his foot. She quickly pulled something out of her sweater.

**"MAKA-CHOP!"**

Soul was on the ground twitching after receiving the blow to the head. Maka skillfully snatched her glasses in the air before putting them on.

Maka walked away with glee when she had her glasses back

"Oh yeah I liked your performance last night."

Maka froze in place before slowly turning around while Soul was sitting up with a satisfied grin on his face.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE**

**PEACE~!**

**OH YEAH HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 8**

Maka snatched the mic off the stand making the audience to scream in excitement. She quickly signaled Liz to start as the music started the crowd started to move to the beat

**Crush,crush,crush by Paramore**

I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I go a lot to say

I notice your eyes are always glued to me

You`re keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Yeah little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

Yeah little spies

As Maka continued the song, she began to think of how she could end that freaken white haired albino's life. She wanted to know how he found out her secret and what does he plan on doing with it.

All Maka wanted to do now was sing and forget about her problems but she couldn't.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two of us, who`s counting on

That never happens, I guess i'm dreaming again

Let's be more than, NO!

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one, two of us, who`s counting on

That never happens, I guess i'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this, oh~

After Maka completed the song everyone instantly stood up and cheered. There was a mix of wolf whistles, applause, and few "I love you's"

That didn't matter to her right now, all she could think about was tomorrow and how she gonna have to deal with.

* * *

**Next day~**

As Maka walked down the hall she was expecting some banner posted of her singing. Instead there was an awkward silence throughout the halls and people were staring at her. Most of the girls were giving her looks of envy.

She was in usual attire which were a big ass sweater along with shorts and boots. She had her glasses on as always. The only difference was her hair was down, due to not finding her rubber bands.

Maka turned to the corner only to be greeted by a familiar albino leaning against her locker. She quietly walked towards Soul before saying "Move."

"Not even a good morning Maka." smirked Soul as he got off her locker

"No, now move pretty boy." glared Maka

"How about-"

**SLAM!**

He was cut off as Maka opened her locker slamming in his face in the process. She quickly threw in her crap before heading towards her 1st period which was art.

The first period rang causing everyone to run to there class as if it was a race to get there.

As always Maka was the first one in the room, she quickly grabbed her current project. Which was a woman with golden hair and light skin staring at anther woman with dark blue hair and light blue skin.

It was as if they were staring into a mirror reflection. Maka was applying the finishing touches to her piece before feeling someone tap her shoulder. she turned before her face twisted into a face of disgust

"What miss me much short-stack?" smirked Soul before receiving a flick in the forehead

"Ow!"

The teacher quickly shushed him before continuing to help her current student. Soul just growled in response before turning to Maka who was glaring at him.

* * *

**"GET. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. ME."** snapped Maka, okay even Soul had to admit that was scary

Soul moved a few inches away from her before saying" I don`t know wh-" he was cut off at the sound of someone kicked down the door

"YOUR GOD IS FINALLY HERE BITCHES YAHOO!" shouted Blackstar making a stupid pose in the process as always

"Blackstar why are you late?" asked the teacher pissed

"Shut up _**peasant**_, your presences insults your god." replied Blackstar before heading towards Soul leaving the teacher stand alone like an idiot

"Sup' dude."

"Sup'" smiled Blackstar as he high 5 his friend before looking to the side to see Maka painting ignoring them

"Maka!" shot up Blackstar as threw his arm around Maka's shoulder almost making her mess up her painting

"Dumb ass you almost made me mess up!" shouted Maka

"Oh come on loosen up a bit will ya?" smiled Blackstar "Oi Soul what's wrong?"

Soul was staring at Maka and Blackstar in confusion

* * *

"Wait-you 2 know each other?" asked Soul

"No were random idiots talking about cats." Maka said with sarcasm in her voice

"Of course dude, we're childhood friends and we were in the same martial arts class. I was trying to tell you the other day but you left." answered Blackstar bluntly "Of course Maka always-Wait a minute!"

Soul smacked himself before watching his friend starting to piece everything together

"Don't tell me." grinned Blackstar "MAKA WAS THE ONE WHO KICKED YOUR ASS WASN'T SHE!?PPPffffftttt hahaha!"

"Shut up Blackstar!" growled Soul as he attacked Blackstar. The 2 started to fight in class causing the teacher to snap his head up.

"Stop it!" shouted the teacher

**"MAKA-CHOP!"**

Soul and Blackstar laid on the floor twitching before sitting up.

"Aggrrah!" groaned Soul

"Dammit Maka you still do those? Shit." whined Blackstar as he rubbed his throbbing head

"Whatever idiot visit sometime kay?" said Maka as she started to put away her project

As soon as she finished putting away her stuff, Blackstar grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Maka how are you...and your pops?" he asked in a stern voice

"I don't care about that man after what he did and plus I live alone now." replied Maka as she walked out he door when the bell rang.

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC GUYS**

**SORRY 4 THE DELAY**

**ALSO DO Y`KNOW ME AND MY SISTER GO AROUND SCHOOL SAYING**

**SHUT UP PEASANT!**

**TO EACH OTHER **


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKX EVERYONE FOR READING MY FANFIC**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 9**

It was around 10:00 am on Saturday, when Blackstar and Soul went to go visit Maka. For some odd Soul was expecting her to live in some cramp apartment since she was living alone.

They pulled up to a fairly big house that had white fence around the whole house.

The house was big and reasonable for it size, Soul couldn`t get over the fact Maka was the one keeping the place running all by herself.

The house itself was light blue with a splash of colors here and there. In front there was a white fence with a huge gate as the entrance. Inside there was a flowers and bushes with some unique little statues. The place looked like a whole art museum in the making.

Blackstar opened the gate and ran up to the front door knocking several times while Soul just walked slowly looking at the place in awe.

"Nice." murmured Soul before joining his friend who was continuing to knock without stopping

A vein popped out of Blackstar forehead "MAKA ALBARN GET YO LAZY ASS UP AND OPEN THE DOOR TO YOUR GOD!" snapped Blackstar before kicking the front door down and running inside

Soul rolled his eyes before following after, he imagined how Blackstar eyes would pop out when Maka finds the front door on the ground.

* * *

The place was also nice inside, it had a warm and soothing feeling to it. Inside there were plants and a few wind chimes that hung along the ceiling adding to the affect.

Along the walls there were family photos with a man with red hair and blue eyes with a woman with ash blonde hair and emerald eyes. Maka somehow resembled the woman in a lot ways.

"I wonder who this is?" thought Soul

While walking around the living room Soul noticed a large pile of books put to the sides of one of the couches. He picked up one of them and scanned it

"Madness?"

"SOUL!" gasped Blackstar down the hall

"What?" he asked walking down the hall seeing his friend with his hand over his mouth looking into a room

Blackstar slowly pointed towards inside the room, Soul snapped his head in the direction before blushing bright red.

Maka was sleeping in a tank top with pajama pants, next to woman in her bra and panties who was snuggling into her left arm. While the 2 were sleeping soundly together, Blackstar and Soul were busy having wild thoughts of what happened.

Soul fell over with a massive nose bleed from the intimate pose they were making. The woman's chest pressed over Maka's arm, while her top was daring to fall off.

**SLAM!**

Maka began to sturr from her sleep before looking up to see Blackstar jaw dropped while Soul was on the floor busy trying to hold his nose bleed.

"MAKA! WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Blackstar before going into panic mode.

"What?" Maka arched eyebrow

Blackstar turned around before slamming his head repeatedly into the wall trying to forget the image his saw. Maka stared at him before feeling something rub against her arm. She turned to see Blair in her underwear sleeping soundly.

"BLAIR!?" screamed Maka before falling off the bed

While everyone was busy panicking, Soul laid on the floor with blood dripping down his nose.

**"The situation is not cool."**

* * *

"Dumb-ass!" said Maka putting plaster into the wall "You could of called saying you're coming over."

"Well your god here and that's that." replied Blackstar as if he was saying BLAH, BLAH

As soon as Soul bolted the front door he joined Blackstar on the couch watching tv. Maka went in the kitchen and grabbed 2 sodas.

"Here." said Maka as she threw a can to Blackstar

"What about me?" complained Soul

"What about you?" shot Maka popping open a can for herself

"Burn!" yelled Blackstar gulping down his soda

That's right Soul and Maka were still at an all out war about her secret. Soul just glared at her before sinking into the seat

"Oi Maka you wanna go out to eat?" asked Blackstar

"I guess. Wait, Blair!" called Maka

"Yes Maka~chan!" replied Blair coming down the hall in a pink gown. Somehow she resembled a cat making Soul stare at her trying to compare her with one.

"Do you wanna come with us?"

"No I got stuff to do."

"Then I'll get ready. Also Blair when you come over, sleep on the couches." gloated Maka before going into her room

* * *

As soon as Maka shut the door, Blackstar sat up

"So are you Maka`s aunt or something?" Blackstar asked in serious tone

Blair put a finger on her chin as if she was trying to find the right words.

"I'm more like her guardian for the time being. I don't live here but I come and check on Maka to make sure she's doing good." smiled Blair "I'm doing this as a favor for her mom. Her and me go way back."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her." sighed Blackstar "Has that son of bitch come by lately?"

"No, not yet." replied Blair looking to the side

There was awkward silence before Soul asked "Where`s her mom?" breaking the silence

"Well that's not my secret to tell sharky~" purred Blair putting her finger on his lips causing him to stiffen up

"Well bro let's just sa-"

Right on cue the door opened causing the group to snapped their heads in Maka`s direction. Soul's jaw dropped while Blackstar and Blair stared at him in confusion.

* * *

"What?" quirked Maka

Maka was wearing a beenie with a white shirt with black long sleeves along with jeans and black boots. Her hair was in a side pony tail, she didn't wear her usual glasses revealing a pair of emerald green eyes.

"L-lets g-go." flustered Soul walking outside the door

Maka cocked an eyebrow at him in question. She could of sworn she caught him drooling.

"Bye Blair make sure lock up." called Maka jumping into Blackstar's jeep "Also put something warm on it's getting cold!"

Blair simply waved as she watched them drove off with Soul following on his motorcycle.

"Maka sometimes I think you're taking care of me. Even though I'm the grown up." sighed Blair

**SORRY GUY I HAD 2 CUT DIS SHORT**

**I HAD SURGEY **

**SO YEAH~**

**PEACE**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANX 4 READING**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 10**

They soon stopped at a diner called "Old School times"

The diner was a retro old school themed restaurant. The waitresses wore sky blue uniforms with their name tag on their chest, while the waiters wore red vests and black pants. It even had a old music juke box and dance floor. The best part was the games and prizes.

When the group walked in a waitress immediately greeted them and led them to a table. After the waitress took their orders she gave Soul a quick wink before leaving.

"Damn bro you get hit on by old ladies too." grinned Blackstar

"Shut up." said Soul before looking at Maka who was dazzled by the whole place

"What Maka you stay cooped up in your house or something?" cocked Blackstar before throwing fry in his mouth that waitress brought over

"No she-mphf!"

Maka swiftly grabbed a handful of fries before stuffing into Soul`s mouth cutting him off.

"N-no Blackstar, I just go to work at the bookstore." lied Maka before she shot a look towards Soul who was glaring back

Blackstar just stared at them in confusion as Maka removed her hand from Soul`s mouth

"Yea she worps at a brook store." said Soul with his mouth full

"Okayy."

* * *

There was an awkward silence before the waitress finally brought their meals.

Blackstar ordered a large plate of chicken and rice, while Soul got about 3 burgers. As for Maka she got herself about 4 burgers and 2 french fries, along with chili cheese fries and pizza.

"Uhhh you sure you can finish that bookworm?" said Soul staring at her food

"Yes why else would I order it?" quirked Maka as she unwrapped her burger

"Bro trust me, if it`s Maka she can finish it." smiled Blackstar

They both watched as Maka finished her burgers with one go before heading straight towards the fries. Soul jaw dropped

"She maybe skinny but she sure eats a lot." quirked Soul

"SOUL! WHEN IT COMES TO MAKA AND FOOD IT`S LIKE INSTANTA KILL!" shouted Blackstar

"When she eats, she EATS!"

"Shush! Your bothering the other customers." said one of the waiters

"First off dude who`s paying?"

"..."

"Exactly, so shut the F*CK UP!" shot Blackstar

"Blackstar shut it before I Maka-chop your ass." said Maka causing him to stiffen up

"Sorry." smiled Maka causing the waiter to blush bright red

"Jeez Maka you don`t have to resort to that." mumbled Blackstar

"Does Wendy ring a bell?" glared Maka

"It was funny."

"What happened?" asked Soul bored

"Only him, I want Mc-burger with Mc-fries, Mc-milk shake with some Mc-napikins."

"What it fun."

"Yeah till we got kicked out stupid."

As soon as they finished their food, Maka offered to take the tray to the trash can. While Blackstar and Soul went to the arcade.

"Soul why do you keep staring at Maka?" asked Blackstar as he shot the zombie in the face

"DUDE I`M NOT STARING AT HER!" shot Soul before getting injured in the game

"Sure.." said Blackstar with sarcasm in his voice

"Yeah I stare at Maka like you stare at Tsubaki." shot Soul

"D-dude I don`t like her!" blush Blackstar

"Oh really then you won`t mind if I ask her out." smirked Soul

Blackstar stood there for about 10 seconds twitching his eye before wrestling Soul to the ground.

"SOUL IF YOU DARE HURT HER, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GOT THAT!?" shouted Blackstar pulling on Soul mouth

"BRING IT BITCH!" shot Soul

* * *

While the 2 wrestled on the floor everyone snapped their heads to them. A group formed around them cheering them on. Maka turned her head in confusion from the crowd chanting "GO!GO!"

"Must be those idiots." thought Maka turning around to be greeted by a guy

"Hi chika." smirked the latino

The dude had brown hair along with sharp green eyes. He was wearing a white visor along with white designers jacket opened, that had belt straps in the back.

"Hi." Maka said uncomfortably

"You here alone?"

"No, now excuse me."

As Maka walked past away from the latino he grabbed her wrist

"Wow mami, how bout we go dance?" as he pulled Maka to the dance floor

"Uuhhh how bout you let go?" smiled Maka trying to be nice

But it was too late Maka found herself dancing with the latino to Afro jack.

"Dammit I still tired to deal with this crap." thought Maka as she danced with the man

**Take over control by Afrojack ft Eva Simons**

_I want you to take over control_

_I think it`s time to let you know, _

_the way I feel when you take hold_

_One single touch from you, I`m gone_

Maka slowly felt the latino`s hands slide down her sides. When the beat kicked in she swayed her hips to the rhythm before launching herself away from the guy. Luckily the guy got to caught up in the music to noticed she left him alone dancing with the crowd.

As soon as Maka stepped out from the dance floor, she caught her breath before someone tapped on her shoulder.

* * *

"Shit!" thought Maka turning around expecting to see the same guy

Instead she she was greeted with manager holding Blackstar and Soul with both hands. Both of them had bruises and blood dripping down their faces.

"Excuse me are these your friends?" asked the manager

"Yes?" answered Maka

"Well your friends here fought and caused about damaged to one of my machines."

"Sorry sir." said Maka before glaring at the 2 causing them shake violently. She was about to rip there throat as she reached for them

"I`m sorry miss but I need about $200 for the damaged they did."

"$200 huh?" Maka had vein pop out her forehead

"Yes but you could work for it until it`s paid off." answered the manager understanding their situation

"We can do anything to pay it off right?" asked Maka

"Sure miss but not anything to wild."

Maka looked towards the dance floor, in the center of there was a stage with a microphone. There was a dj playing the songs.

"Be right back." smiled Maka running towards the stage

Soul and Blackstar looked at each other as if asking what is she doing.

* * *

They watched as she whispered into the Dj`s ear, he nodded before stopping the music. Maka grabbed the mic off the stand

"Hi guys, I guess you`re wondering what I`m doing." smirked Maka

Some of the customers were giving her look like Duh

"Well my friends fought and cause some damage and we have to pay it off."

"SO!?" shot up one of the guys in the crowd

"I`m going to enetertain you guys." smiled Maka as she signal the dj to start the music

**Welcome to the show by Britt Nicole**

The music was old at first causing some of the audience to "BOO`s" in response before the beat kicked in.

**_Now`s the time, get in line, don`t be afraid tonight_**

**_We`re gonna take you high, before you realize_**

**_Round and round you`ll go, up and down, never slow_**

**_Feel the excitement grow, oh_**

**_This where you let go_**

**_Hand high like a rollar coaster_**

**_This love is taking over_**

**_Take us higher here we go_**

**_Oh,oh, oh_**

**_Welcome to the show_**

**_Gravity we`re defying_**

**_Cause we were made for flying_**

**_We`re about to lose control_**

**_Welcome to the show~_**

Soul and Blackstar watched as the crowd become memorized by Maka`s voice. Blackstar eyes widen in surprise as Maka danced around the stage making the crowd scream even louder.

It was like Maka had all of them wrapped around her little finger as she sang.

Soul began to get the same feeling he felt the other day but different. It was like she pulled him into anthor world with her along with the audience. It was like Maka had anthor personality when she was on stage. A more fierce and wild side of her that she only let out on stage.

_**And put your hand u-u-up**_

_**We`re gonna have some f-u-u-n**_

_**We`ve only just beg-u-u-n**_

_**And it`s too late to r-u-un, you can`t run**_

_**So put`em u-u-up**_

_**We`re gonna have some f-u-u-n**_

_**Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp**_

_**We`ve only just begun, and you can`t run**_

_**Welcome to the show**_

_**Gravity we`re defying**_

_**Cause we were made for flying**_

_**We`re about to lose control**_

_**Welcome to the show~**_

As Maka finished the song the crows began to scream with amazement and admiration. It wasn`t long till they started to chant "ENCORE, ENCORE!"

Soul snapped back into reality when the crowd began to chant. He looked at Blackstar who was starstruck and was still trying to process what he saw.

"Sorry guys you`re going to have to pay the manager if you want a encore." smiled Maka causing a mob of people to run towards the manager with money ready to pay

As a group of people mobbed the manager with money, Maka mouthed a few words to Blackstar and Soul causing them to gulp in fear.

"You 2 are dead when this is over."

**WHAT DID U GUYS THINK?**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY 4 THE DELAY**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 11**

After performing for "Old times" for almost the whole day, Maka sat on her couch reading while the guys sat in front of her tied up. As time passed the guys were thinking of possible of ways she was going to slaughter them.

"Psst Blackstar." whispered Soul

"What bro?" answered Blackstar

"Can you escap-"

"Don`t even try it, snow white!" scowled Maka before getting back to her book

After 5 minutes of silence Maka finally closed her book, causing Blackstar and Soul jump. She glared at the 2 before getting up. Soul turned pale before trying to run away from Maka while Blackstar was screaming like a little girl.

"I`M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" cried Blackstar as he tried to crawl away from Maka

"Shut up!" shot Soul

"Don`t worry you guys it`ll be over real quick." smirked Maka cracking her knuckles as a dark aura formed around her

"HELPP!"

**Monday~**

Soul and Blackstar were still sore from cleaning Maka`s house from top to bottom. It was especially hard when she had them clean her bathroom with toothbrushes. What was more embarrassing she made them wear maid apron with frills on the side. So not cool

They both groaned in pain in principle`s office while Kid was busy sorting out files for his dad before asking

"What wrong with you 2, oh wait let me** _re-phrase_** that. What happened?"

"We got in trouble and had to clean someone's place." huffed Soul

"Does it affect me?" quirked Kid

"No." groaned Blackstar

"Then suffer in silence."

"Ass-hole." remarked Soul before slumping on Kid`s desk

"Man this is so un-cool! First I get a beat down from that witch. Next I`m getting all weird for her. Now I`m some kind of cleaning service maid. Dammit." thought Soul scratching his head before staring outside the window Maka was busy reading a book outside as usual.

What was it about her that kept catching his attention?

"Arraagghh!" groaned Soul before slamming his face on the desk

"Y`know Soul I would appreciate if you go kill yourself symmetrical outside." said Kid

"Gee Kid I hope one day you die unsymmetrical in hole." sighed Soul

* * *

As soon Maka finished her book she quickly went to the library to check out anther. She sighed as she watched the winter snow fall from the sky. Lately she`s been reading Christmas carols or family stories.

Sadly she wouldn`t be celebrating Christmas with any of her family. Only with her friends and Blair this year again like last year. It wasn`t like she didn`t enjoy celebrating it with them but at times she wanted to see her family.

Maka began to reminisce the times she use to spend the holidays with her parents before the incident.

_**Flashback~**_

It was around midnight on Christmas eve when, Maka was 10 when she heard fighting.

"Kami it`s not what you think!" cried her father

"It`s exactly what I think!" shot Kami

Maka crawled out of bed still half asleep as she went down the stairs. Her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her mother crying while her father was wrapped in the arms of anther woman. The woman was naked and the only thing covering her body was a bed sheet.

"Get out you 2 timing bastard!" cried Kami

"Kami listen!" shouted Spirit

"Mama, Papa?"

Both of her parents snapped their heads towards Maka with tears flowing down her cheeks. They were surprised to see their daughter awake and fully aware of their situation. Spirit was lost at words as Kami lied their motionless of their daughter`s presence.

"P-papa why? Especially before C-christmas..." sniffed Maka

"Maka baby-"

"No I can`t believe y-you. You promised you n-never hurt Mama!" cried Maka as she cut off her father

"Maka liste-"

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Maka before running out the front door into the winter night

Maka ran as fast as she could so her father or mother wouldn`t catch her. She didn`t care if it was cold or her feet were burning from running bare-foot. All that matter was she had to leave that room.

Maka knew about her father`s cheating ways and always caught him. In the end he always promised her would never do it again.

She knew it was all a lie, all of it. Yet she always believed him.

Maka soon stop running out of exhaustion with tears streaking down her cheeks. She found herself in a park with a bunch of trees enclosing the space. Maka slid down one of the trees catching her breath before continuing to cry once again.

She didn`t care if anyone would see her or if it was cold.

**Crunch! Crunch!**

Maka heard footsteps coming towards her before feeling a warm coat pulled over her. She looked up to be greeted by boy with snow white hair and glowing red eyes. He looked about the same age as her but a year older or so..

He put an umbrella over her head

"It`s not cool to cry alone in the cold." said the guy

* * *

Maka woke up in the library sitting against one of the shelves. She wiped the sweat beads on her forehead before getting up.

"It was a dream about the past?" thought Maka as she pick up her stuff

As Maka open the double doors to be greeted by the cold winter breeze, she thought about the boy she met a long time ago. In a way he was her first crush, ever since he saved from freezing in the cold.

Maka looked up at the school clock before panicking.

It was 4:45 pm, she needed a ride to work badly.

She snapped looked around for possible choices before spotting Soul walking to his bike with girls following him.

She groaned in protest before taking a look at the clock, 4:46. Screw it! Maka pulled her hair out before taking her glasses off. So no one could recognize her just in case someone comes after her.

* * *

"Annoying leave me alone." thought Soul with his latest girlfriend on his arm

"Soul how bou~

"Soul!" called a female voice fromm behind

Soul snapped his head only to be greeted by Maka tackling him to the ground by accident. Maka was on top of Soul catching her breath, while he rubbed his head from the sudden impact. While the girls were glaring at Maka with a sudden urge to kill.

"What is bookworm?" groaned Soul

"Can you please give me a ride to work?" asked Maka

"Yea-Nope."

"Why?" huffed Maka

"If you can get rid of these girls, then sure." Soul rolled his eyes knowing she wouldn`t be able to get rid of them

"Hmmm Soul you sure you don`t want them to stay." said Maka seductively causing Soul`s eyes to widen in surprise

Maka slipped her hands under his shirt feeling his abs causing the girls to blush furiously. Soul began to turn flush bright red as Maka came closer to his face inches away from his lips.

"M-maka.." stuttered Soul

"What was that Soul, you want them to watch?" smirked Maka as she looked at his fan girls

The fan girls couldn`t take it anymore they all ran away blushing bright red. One of them fell over from a massive nose bleed.

As soon as they were gone, Maka crept closer to Soul`s ear causing him to stiffen up.

"You owe me a ride playboy~!"

* * *

Maka got up from Soul leaving him dumbfounded. She moved her out of face before Soul dropped snow her causing her to drop her head.

"What the hell!" yelled Maka trying to get the snow out of her shoulders

"Haha that`s what you get bookworm!" smiled Soul before receiving a snowball to the face

"Oh you wanna go, I`m down." smirked Soul as he chased Maka with a snowballs ready to throw.

This went on for about 15 minutes before the 2 dropped on the ground gasping for air. Both of them were staring at the sky before laughing their asses off.

"Haha. Y`know snow white your an ass." smiled Maka

"Thank you bookworm and your a violent little monster." smirked Soul

"So much for work." sighed Maka

"Well we can go still we`ll still have time."

"Sure if you have to be wicked fast."

"Maka Albarn you don`t know me." smirked Soul devilishly causing Maka to cock an eyebrow

* * *

"You need to hold on tighter, bookworm." said Soul as he revving his bike

"I am." said Maka annoyed

"Whatever, don`t blame me if you fall." smiled Soul

"Wait wha-"

Maka was caught off as Soul lunged his motorcycle forward causing Maka to grab him. Soul smirked at her reaction before turning up the speed. He made a sharp turn causing Maka to jump and grip on him tighter.

"Red light! Red light!" yelped Maka before Soul swiftly drove in between 2 cars at the precise second causing Maka`s eyes to widen in surprise.

It wasn`t long until the vehicle came to halt in front of Death Jamz

"Still alive bookworm." cocked Soul with a mused look

"S-shut up your going to be the death of me." huffed Maka trying to catch her breath

She looked up to see a sign on the board that read:

**Closed due to system maintenance**

**Come tomorrow~**

Maka face palm herself before turning around to see Soul cracking up. She turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"Aww what`s wrong did Miss Nerd make a mistake." laughed Soul

"S-shut up." blushed Maka

"Well since you don`t work, wanna hang out?" quirked Soul

"Uhh.."

"As friends like y`know go look at stores for the holiday season."

"Sure why not?" shrugged Maka before hopping on Soul`s bike

* * *

As soon as Soul hopped on Maka whispered in his ear "Better not kill me."Soul chuckled to himself before driving off. Instead of driving into a high speed chase it was just a regular drive. Maka could smell Soul`s coat due to the wind, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

They soon stop at a mall with several stores inside it. As Maka and Soul went through each one, they would either mess around with the merchandise causing the owners to get mad. Even though they got kicked out of some stores the would have fun in the end.

Soon the 2 ended up inside a music store and listened to the Christmas carols before Soul ran his fingers across the piano keys catching everyone`s attention. Luckily there weren`t that many people in the music store, Soul called Maka to sit by him.

As she did Soul began to play a dark melody that caught her attention. It was a beautiful yet twisted, dark melody. It was bittersweet yet bold and dangerous, Maka listened with pleasure and savored each note as if it were her last.

Soul soon stopped playing snapping Maka back to reality, many stood there amazed and wide-eyed before anyone could make a comment. Soul dragged Maka out of the store by hand and led her towards his bike.

"S-soul that was beautiful!" stammered Maka causing Soul to stop, there was an awkward silence he let go of her hand.

She looked over to his face flushed red with embarrassment.

Maka was the first person ever to complement his piece without hesitation. Eversince he was little his family always pressured him about being like his older brother Wes. Every time he played that piece he would leave the audience stunned or surprised.

Soul felt tears daring to flow down his eyes before feeling a familiar chop to the head but lightly. He looked up to see Maka holding a book with a concerned look

"Soul you okay?" asked Maka concerned

"Y-yeah shortstack." smiled Soul

"What was that!?" snapped Maka ready to sock the albino

Just as Maka was ready to sock the albino, she heard her name in the distance causing her to snap her head.

Maka`s eyes widen in surprise before she stopped hitting Soul.

Soul looked to where Maka was looking at, he saw a man with red hair waving running towards them. He looked up to see Maka`s eyes filled with sadness and hatred when she saw the man. Tears started flowing down Maka`s cheek.

"Maka what wrong?"

**SORRY 4 TAKING MY TIME**

**PLUS YOU GUYS HAVE 2 SAY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER MADE **

**I THINK**

**PEACE~**


	12. Chapter 12

** FOR THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITNG FOR**

**AN UPDATE!**

**QUINK NOTE THO~**

**4 THOSE WHO THINK THE WORLD GONNA END TODAY**

**GET A LIFE!**

**IT`S NOT CUZ GUESS WHAT IT`S ALREADY THE 22 IN AUSTRALIA **

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 12**

Maka heart began to felt a piercing pain at the sight of her father running towards her. Tears were streaming down her face, her heart sank with sadness. Soul stared at Maka with concern as Spirit came up to the 2.

"Maka my angel.." smiled Spirit as he was about to embrace his daughter

Maka was looking at the ground not daring to look up. She squeezed her fists in anger and frustration, Soul saw this before crossing in Spirit`s path.

"What do you think you are doing?" quirked Spirit a little irritated

"I`m sorry dude but I think she wants to see you." glared Soul

"Who do think you are?" shot Spirit "I`m her father!"

"Well guess what? If you`re Maka`s father, how come she`s not happy to see you?" pointed out Soul causing Maka to look up in tears

"Maka hear me out!" begged Spirit trying to pass Soul who refused to budge

"No! Now leaving me alone you sorry excuse for a father before I call the police."cried Maka before slapping Spirit across the face making him fall into the winter snow

Maka ran away in tears with Soul chasing after her while Spirit laid there in shock.

**_Why? Why?!_**

**_Why does he always have come to ruin everything?!_**

**_WHY?!_**

Maka ran as fast as she could to get away before feeling someone grab her arm pulling her back. Soul pulled her into a hug before saying

"It`s not cool to cry in the cold Maka."

With those few simply words Maka began to sob into Soul`s jacket and squeeze him. Soul just stood there comforting the blonde before she fell to her knees crying into him. He rubbed her head to calm her down as he stared up into the sky as snow fell.

It wasn`t long until Maka passed out in Soul`s arms, her eyes were swollen red with tears still flowing down. Soul simply sighed before lifting Maka up in bridal style careful not to wake her.

His home wasn`t long from here, Soul decided to retrieve his bike later.

* * *

_**10 mins later~**_

Soul finally managed to open the front door open while carrying Maka. He quickly stepped in to be greeted by a warm breeze, Soul quietly made upstairs before setting Maka on his bed before taking off her shoes. I mean come in he wasn`t about to let her sleep with wet boots on.

As he went downstairs Soul took off his jacket which was covered in tears and slobbering and threw into the laundry basket. He started a fire in the chimney before sitting on the couch calling Blackstar with his cell.

**_Beep!_**

"I`M BLACKSTAR! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" shouted his blued haired friend in the phone

"Dammit Blackstar!" shot Soul rubbing his ear "Listen idiot, something happened and it`s serious kay?"

"..What happened?" replied Blackstar n a serious tone

"Me and Maka went browsing around the mall before some dude with red hair claiming to be her father ran up to us. Bro I can`t give more than that but she broke down crying and now she`s knocked out in my room." said Soul scratching behind his head

"Shit!" cursed Blackstar on the other line "Bro, I know this might sound stupid but keep Maka there for a while. I need to go talk to her friends and Kid."

Kid? What does Kid have to do with this?

"Soul I know what you`re thinking but Kid`s dad is also the head of the police force. Maka`s dad is the vice admiral who is the right hand man of Kid`s pops." replied Blackstar

"I need you keep an eye on Maka for me, while I go deal with this bro. But you see Maka got a tough past with her dad, he cheated on her mom and let`s say it didn`t go well in the end. I can`t say what I know what happened to Maka`s mom either."

Soul listened carefully to his friend`s plead.

"Bye bro."

"Bye."

Soul rang again this time it was a text from his girlfriend, Jackie something.

_"Hi babe~!"_

_"Hey..."_

_"Baby I want you to talk to me dirty, if y`know what I mean;)"_

_"Oh really how bout a song?"_

_"Even better."_

_"I walk in the room and this what I see, a text from a ho and it`s looking at me. I have a feeling in my stomach and I`m not afraid to show it, show it, show it..."_

_"It`s over and you know it.."_

_**(Listen to "S**__**exy and I know it" and you`ll get it)**_

* * *

Soul deleted the girl`s number and closed his phone before she could text him again. He knew it wasn`t cool to break up on the phone but this time it was an emergency.

Soul was on the couch staring into the fire before going into the kitchen to grab some medicine and water for Maka. As he went up the steps, he thought harder and harder about her past.

"Tough life." murmured Soul before entering his room

Maka was sleeping soundly tightly squeezing his pillow. Her eyes were still swollen red, Soul lightly moved a piece of hair out of her face before setting down the meds and water on the night stand next to his bed.

She was mumbling something in her sleep as Soul pulled the covers over her.

"Guess I`m sleeping on then couch tonight." sighed Soul before feeling something tug on his shirt

"Please don`t go~" whimpered Maka

Her eyes were still closed but this time tears were streaming down her face. Soul bent down to her level and wiped the tears away before whispering.

"Don`t worry Maka, I will never leave you."

Soul stared at her rosy lips before slowly creeping towards them. He lightly pressed his lips against hers for about 10 seconds. His eyes flashed open in surprise before realizing what he just did.

He silently ran outside the door before closing it behind him.

"What the hell did I just do?!" screamed Soul silently outside the door

* * *

In the morning Maka woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon in the morning. Her head was still groggy from last night, she stared at the floor remembering what a happened.

She looked around the room in question

"This isn`t my room." quirked Maka

Maka opened the door before heading downstairs following the scent of bacon and eggs.

Everything inside the house was neat and nice. The place was furnished with old fashioned couches and lamps, other than that everything was pretty hi-tech. There was a flat screen tv above the chimney with an x-box on the bottom with wireless controllers besides it.

Maka looked around the place in awe before hearing someone in the kitchen singing.

_**Quickie by Miguel**_

_**Mami you looking like**_

_**I`m just anther guy**_

_**That came to check you**_

_**That came to wreck you**_

_**No disrespect but mami that`s correct cause**_

_**What`s in them jeans**_

_**Just got my mind hectic**_

_**Or is it this cash that`s just way too reckless**_

_**Or is this necklace**_

_**Wait, let me interrupt myself with is message.**_

_**See**_

_**I don`t wanna be loved**_

_**I don`t wanna be loved**_

_**I don`t wanna be loved~**_

_**I just wanna quickie**_

_**No bite marks no scratches and no hickeys**_

_**If you can`t get with that, mami come get with me~**_

Maka slowly seduced by Soul`s voice before hearing

"You wake book worm or are you just staring at my sexy ass?"

"S-shut up, I didn`t know you could sing." blushed Maka before taking a seat

"Well bookworm you don`t know a lot of things about me." smirked Soul before setting a plate in front of Maka

The 2 sat in silence eating before hearing the front door being kicked down. Blackstar came running in with a worried look plastered on his face.

"MAKA ARE YOU OKAY?!" shouted Blackstar as he shook her back and fourth

"Yes, I`m fine." smiled Maka, Blackstar eyed her for a moment before pulling her into a hug

"Blac-"

"Maka stop. I`m sorry for not being there when you needed me." said Blackstar cutting her off as he squeezed her. Maka simply cried before hugging him back, Soul was busy trying to put the door back up.

* * *

_**20 mins later~**_

"Maka, Soul I wanna talk to you guys." said Blackstar as he sat on the living room couch with both following

"What is it?" quirked Soul

"It`s about your dad Maka." replied Blackstar

Maka lowered her head in silence at the mention of her father, Soul just watched Maka as Blackstar went on.

"Well Maka we plan on guarding you house till that idiot leaves or until we file up a restraining order but Kid suggested..."

"Well?"

"Sorry guys but Kid said Maka should live with someone else."

"So?"

"He suggested Maka live with you."

** THANX 4 READING **

**I PLAN UPDATING SOON...**

**OR NOT**

**PEACE~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANX 4 READING GUYS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Excuse me!?" shouted Maka and Soul blushing

"Woah! Before you try to strangle me listen!" yelled Blackstar holding his arms up in defense

"If you haven`t notice I`m a dude and she`s a chick!" shot Soul

"Also no one would be able to live with a playboy like him!" blurted Maka "What would happen if the whole school finds out?!"

"They won`t god dammit!" explained Blackstar "Kid got it covered plus school almost over anyway for break."

"B-but"

"Your dad already knows where your friends live and if you lived with me. What are the chances of me not killing the son of bitch?" said Blackstar silencing the 2

He was right though, what would happen if Maka dad wouldn`t threaten to arrest her friends family if they didn`t give her up. Also Spirit didn`t know about Soul or where he lived for that matter. It was a perfect hiding place anyway.

Maka sighed,"Sorry Soul but looks like I`m stuck with you."

Soul just shrugged off the fact that he was going to have to share his place with Maka. That means no more walking around in his boxers in his house or bringing girls over. It also means he has to start remembering to lock the bathroom.

Are kidding me?! How the hell is he going to get over the fact he`s sharing his home with a girl? Let alone a girl he gets nosebleeds from with her glasses off?

Both Blackstar and Maka were giving him puppy eyes causing him to scratch behind his head.

"Alright fine." groaned Soul making the 2 brighten up "There`s a extra room upstairs, it might be dusty though."

"Thanks bro!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" said the albino going into the kitchen

"Soul." called Maka

Soul snapped his head in her direction

"Thank you." smiled the blonde causing him to flash his signature smirk

"Whatever you say, shortstack."

**SLAM!**

"Where the hell do you keep those things!?" shouted Soul rubbing his head

"Shut up, wait a minute School!" Maka practically screamed before looking for her shoes

"Oh great!"

"Good luck bro!" smiled Blackstar as he went out the front door

"I hate you so much right now Blackstar." groaned Soul

* * *

_**Time skip~**_

Maka slumped on the desk in first period after running all the way to school. She watched as Soul came in and sat by the desk beside her. Blackstar actually made it school early and sat in the empty seat on Maka`s left.

Everyone were giving her looks of envy before one of the new girls came up to them.

She had bright blonde hair but only shorter and was spiked out in the back. She wore a loose pink sweater that revealed most of her cleavage along with booty shorts. Her face was mostly covered up in make up.

"Hi Soul and Blackstar~!" said the girl flirtatiously

"Hey.." replied Soul cooly as leaned back on his chair

"What?" asked Blackstar with attitude

"You mind?" glared the girl towards Maka

Maka looked up and still panting before replying

"You mind going back to the circus?"

"Oohh BURN! Need some ice with that?" shot up Blackstar causing the class to break out in a laughing fit

**Riiinnngg!**

The bell rang causing the girl to storm off embarrassed. The had sub today since there teacher was absent. A man with yellow hair and black designs were on his head. He wore a dress shirt with a black vest with shorts and sandals to match.

"Hello kids my name is BJ." announced the man "Today you teacher is sick and what is this art right? So were going to practice music."

"Pass this out." BJ threw out a pile of music sheets to one of the students

"This is an art class." said one of the students "As in A-R-T. Art."

Some of the students laughed at his comment before the music sheet was passed to them.

"Well guess what music have everything to do with art. So what`s the difference?" remarked BJ

"Exactly, now all you find a partner."

* * *

Every girl snapped their heads towards Soul with a dangerous glint in their eyes. Soul cringed that their stares before elbowing Maka

"Please be my partner." pleaded Soul

"Get a life." replied Maka as she laid her head on the desk

Soul clicked his tongue before whispering in Maka`s ear

"Don`t do it and I`ll tell everyone where you work."

"Sure Soul I`ll be your partner." shot up Maka fake smiling before shooting Soul a death glare

"Okay, you guys will be performing a duet with your partner with either an instrument or vocally. Either way your perform in 20 minutes. Here are your instruments." yelled Bj

Soul got up to get to an instrument, while Maka sat down as scanning the music sheet. They got a love song, which made her groan in protest.

One if the girls tossed a paper ball at Maka`s head which she dodged effortlessly. She shot a glare towards the glare making them whistle innocently. Soul came back with a guitar and laid back on the desk tuning it.

"What no piano?" quirked Maka

"No bookworm, I can play other instruments besides the piano." smirked Soul before taking the music notes

Everyone else already started to practice hurting Maka`s ears badly. Blackstar partnered up some random dude and was singing a Whitney Houston`s song "I will always love you."

"Maka how bout we show them, how it`s done?" cocked Soul before handing the sheets to Maka

"Sure thing." smirked Maka before Soul started to strum a slow melody

**I do by Colbie Caillat**

_It's always been about me, myself, and I_

_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_

_That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

_You make we wanna say_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_

_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do_

Everyone stopped practicing and listened to the 2 as they sang. Soul started to sing along with Maka making the girls shriek. Maka stared into Soul`s eyes making the albino smile.

_Cause every time before it's been like maybe yes and maybe no_

_I won't live without it, I won't let it go_

_What more can I get myself into?_

_You make we wanna say_

_Me, a family, a house, a family_

_Ooh, can we be a family?_

_And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

_And we'll remember when we said_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do_

_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do_

* * *

Everyone clapped at the 2 performance before the bell rang. Maka quickly picked up her things before heading outside the door. Soul just smirked at her as she left the classroom.

As Maka left the class room she had her hand over her chest. Her heart started to race as she sang with Soul. When she stared into his eyes she felt like she was going to melt inside them.

"I can`t be falling for that womanizer can I?" blushed Maka before rushing to her next period

Little did she know Soul was thinking the same thing.

Lunch break~

"Maka!" yelled Liz snapping her back to reality

"Yea Liz?" quirked Maka

"Are you okay? I heard what happened yesterday." said Liz concerned

"Yeah I`m fine." smiled Maka making everyone uneasy "But I want you guys to be careful though. I`m gonna be living with uuh relative yea. Until he leaves don`t come to my house kay?"

Maka felt horrible that she lied to her friends but she can`t tell them the truth. Liz might attack Soul or worse Patty might shoot the living day lights out of him with her bibi gun. Maka shuttered at the thought of Patty hunting him down.

Wait am I actually caring about that guy well being?

"Maka your still coming to work right?"

"Wha-I mean yes." laughed Maka blushing

"Hmmm" huffed her friend before the bell rang

Liz and the others got up from their seats before walking to their classes. Luckily for her, Maka`s 5 period was a free period.

* * *

Maka quickly turned the corner before bumping to sending papers in the air.

"Crap, I`m sorry." said Maka as she helped pick up the papers

"No, it`s okay." replied a deep husky voice

Maka looked up to be greeted by a guy with jet black hair and velvet red eyes. Somehow he resembled Soul but at the same time not. He also had razor sharp teeth along with red eyes but different hair color. He was wearing a black tuxedo indicting he was new.

Maka arched an eyebrow in confusion as she passed his papers to him "Hi are you new?"

"Yes and no." smiled the guy "I`m thinking about going to the same high school with him but I`m not sure."

"Your cousin goes here?" quirked Maka

"Yeah I haven`t seen him in 4 years or so. So I really want to find him."

"That`s sweet."

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Amadore Evans." said Amadore as he held out his hand

"My name is Maka Albarn." smiled Maka as she shook his hand

Maka spent her whole period chatting with Amadore before the bell rang.

"Bye Amadore." waved Maka as she went to her 6th period.

Amadore smirked as he watched Maka walk away. She had something about her sparked his interest and he wanted it.

**Ringg!**

Amadore answered his cellphone before it could ring again

_"Buongiorno_ **(Hello)**?" answered Amadore

"Sir would where are you?" said the person on the other end

"A highschool called Shibusion, I want you to enroll me here." smirked Amadore

"Understood."

Amadore closed his phone before looking at the school

"Hope your ready for a surprise_ il cugino_ **(cousin)** Soul."

**WHAT DO THINK?**

**OH YEAH **

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS IN 2 DAYS **

**PEACE~**


	14. MERRY CHRISTMAS CHAP

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**SURPRISE I ACTUALLY DECIDED TO MAKE ANTHOR CHAPTER**

**Early**

**on with the story~**

**CHAPTER 14**

Soul was busy handle Blackstar while Maka and the others were getting ready to perform. Apparently Blackstar mustered up enough courage to ask Tsubaki out and she decided to show him where she works.

"SOUL HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS PLACE!" yelled Blackstar

"Shut up I found on accident." groaned Soul

"You son of a bitch, I thought were brothers." sniffed Blackstar before getting straight to the point

"Where`s Maka so I can yell at her too?!"

"She`s getting ready to perform!" shot Soul

"She works here too!?" screamed Blackstar before Sid threw a book towards his face

"Shut the hell up for love god!" yelled Sid before wiping the sweat off his head

"Serves him right." huffed Kid sipping on his champagne

Soul face palm himself before turning around to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes.

"What the hell!?"

"That`s not very nice." huffed Brina

She was wearing a red sweater with the grinch on it. Her hair was put into a pigtails for the occasion. Brina eyed Soul some more causing the albino to stiffen up before giving him some space.

"Your Maka`s boyfriend? You sure are fine." smiled Brina making Soul blush bright red

"What your not her boyfriend?"

"Well uh-."

Soul was cut off at the sound of the curtains rising causing everyone to snap there heads towards the stage. Everybody`s jaws dropped at the group`s outfits, Soul eyes widen in surprise before falling over with a massive nose bleed.

* * *

Maka and the others were wearing christmas themed costumes. Liz and Patty wore reindeer antlers along with red noses. While Tsubaki and Crona wore elves costumes with green hats.

As for Maka she wore a santa hat along with small red dress with white fur around the top. In the middle she wore a big black belt along with black socks that reached her thighs. To top off the out fit she wore a red arm warmers with the "Death Jamz" logo on each arm.

Almost all the guys fell over with a massive nosebleed before Maka slowly made her way towards the mic. She was still blushing bright red as she held the mic firmly on it`s stand.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." smiled Maka "This song is dedicated to my best friends Blackstar and Tsubaki who are finally a couple." most of the audience laughed before silencing to listen.

Maka motioned Tsubaki who was blushing to come to the front to sing with her.

**Brown Eyes by Destiny Child**

_Remember the first day when I saw your face?_

_Remember the first day when you smiled at me?_

_You stepped to me and then you said to me_

_I was the woman you dreamed about_

_Remember the first day when you called my house?_

_Remember the first day when you took me out?_

_We had butterflies although we tried to hide_

_And we both had a beautiful night_

Most of the audience members cuddled with their lover and slowly swayed to the melody. Blackstar was smiling like a fool as he watched his girlfriend sing to him. Soul couldn`t help but smile as Maka sang and pointed towards the audience as she sang.

_I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me you see he cares for me_

_You see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me 'cause its obvious_

_I know that he loves me 'cause its me he trust_

_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so_

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?_

_Remember the first day we had an argument?_

_We apologized and then we compromised_

_And we've haven't argued since_

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games?_

_Remember the first day you fell in love with me?_

_It felt so good for you to say those words_

_'Cause I felt the same way too_

Maka watched as some of the couples stood up and started to dance. She smiled brightly as an old couple slow danced in the center as the light pointed towards them. Maka also saw Sid and Nygus made their way to the dance floor and slow danced as well.

_You've showed me_

_Showed me the true meaning of love_

_(The true meaning of love)_

_And I know he loves me_

_I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me you see he cares for me_

_You see how he is so deep in love_

_I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious_

_I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trust_

_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so_

_He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so~_

The audience broke out into screams and claps making Maka and the others blush. Soul watched as an old man walked towards the stage and handed Maka a rose. Maka smiled before hopping off stage and gave the old man a peck on the cheek before hugging him.

* * *

It wasn`t long until Sid got out his juke box and started playing songs.

Maka and the others made their way to Soul and Blackstar.

Tsubaki quickly ran towards Blackstar giving him a hug as he lifted her up in the air. The 2 kissed making Maka and the group to cheer them on.

"Way a go Tsubaki!" cheered Patty "Let`s go dance Crona."

Patty slowly dragged the pink haired boy to the dance floor before dancing with him followed by Liz and Kid. Tsubaki and Blackstar soon join with huge grins leaving Soul and Maka alone.

"Care to dance bookworm?" smirked Soul as he bowed his head down with his hand out

"B-but I don`t know how to dance or partner dance for that matter." stuttered Maka

"And I care why? Or do prefer to stand like statues?"

Maka turned bright red before grabbing Soul`s hand. The 2 walked down to the dance soon joined in dancing with their friends. As everyone danced to the fast up beat to the song, Maka tried her best to go with the rhythm.

**Deck the halls By Glee**

_Fa la la la, oh ooh oh oh_

_Fa la la la, oh ooh oh_

_(Deck the halls)_

_Fa la la la, oh ooh oh oh_

_Fa la la la, oh ooh oh_

_(Deck the halls)_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Don we now our gay apparel,_

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._

_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

* * *

Soul smiled as he twirled Maka who was still blushing red.

"And you say you`re a bad dancer." joked Soul as they swayed to the beat

"S-shut up!" blushed Maka

Soul and Maka began to move swiftly to the beat before twirling and ending with Maka sticking her hand out and Soul holding her waist adding on to the affect. They stood like that panting before everyone started to whistle at them causing them to quirk an eyebrow.

"KISS HER!" screamed Blackstar along with Tsubaki

Liz and Kid pointed up making them snap their heads up before blushing like crazy.

* * *

Out of all the places they could put a mistletoe it had to be under the center dance floor. Soul stared into Maka`s eyes blushing before making the first move.

He kissed her on the cheek sending chills down her spines before parting causing the crowd to break out in screams and hollers.

Pretty soon everyone started to surround them with big grins. Blackstar slumped his arm around Soul before whispering

"You lost your chance bro."

"Shut up!" blushed Soul elbowing him in the gut

Little did he know the others were saying the same thing to Maka as well.

* * *

"Let`s do some karaoke." smiled Liz as pulled in Maka and Tsubaki

"Sure but why don`t we do it randomly? Like put numbers in a hat from 1 to 8. So everyone could go." suggested Tsubaki

"Yes it has to be 8, 8 is symmetrical in every way therefore-" Liz cut off Kid by slapping his back

"Let`s go with 8 since we already know there`s 8 people kay Kid?" snapped Liz

"Yeah great idea Tsubaki or should I say... Mrs. Star." teased Maka making her ravened haired friend flush bright red

* * *

_**Time skip~**_

"`Kay who`s number 1? I have 5" yelled Kid everyone looked at there number

"I have 6." called Liz

"3 and 4 over here." called Blackstar with his arm around Tsuabaki`s waist

"I have 8-8." stuttered Crona before Kid tried to switch him

"I have 2, how bout you Maka-chan?" smiled Patty

"I have 7. So Soul you`re up." said Maka

"So not cool." groaned Soul before heading up to the stage

"It`s okay I know you won`t be as godly as me bro!" laughed Blackstar as he slapped his friends`s back

"Dammit dude!" growled Soul

"What song are you doing?" yelled Sid at the dj booth

"1977 by The Dream." answered Soul as he held the mic

Soul signaled Sid to start the music while Maka and the others sat in the front watching.

**1977(Miss u still) by The Dream**

_No matter how many things I have_

_No one will ever love me your way_

_No matter what love invades my space_

_One thing's for sure, you won't be replaced_

_If you can't see the tears running down my eyes_

_I guess I've got to make this song cry_

_If you can't see the tears running down my eyes_

_I guess I've got to make this song cry_

Everyone in the crowd closed their eyes and listened to Soul. Maka and the others smiled as Soul sang. Maka swayed her head to the melody as Soul sang the sad song.

Soul looked towards the crowd making some of the girls in the audience to shriek. Maka became slowly seduced by Soul`s voice as he sang.

_Baby I miss you every time it rains_

_And no matter how bright the sun may shine,_

_It never dries away the pain_

_Singing ooh oh ooh oh_

_Singing ooh oh ooh oh_

_And you're written all over me_

_So much so I can't believe_

_Your grandchildren are a sight to see_

_Everyday they're more of you and less of me_

_And what a cliche, I know you're here,_

_No fair, I know you're near_

Maka could see Soul singing his pain inside the song yet she loved to hear it. She wondered why he chose this song or did it have a special meaning to it either way it was wonderful.

Soul stared at Maka causing her heart to race, his eyes were filled with lust and envy as he looked at her. He smirked when Maka broke their gaze when she snapped her head to the floor.

_If you can't see the tears running down my eyes_

_I guess I've got to make this song cry_

_If you can't see the tears running down my eyes_

_I guess I've got to make this song cry_

_Mama I miss you, every time it rains_

_No matter how bright the sun may shine,_

_It will never dry away this pain_

_And I'm singing ooh oh_

_And I'm singing ooh oh_

_And I'm singing ooh oh_

_And I'm singing ooh oh~_

As soon as Soul finished the song the audience applauded with happiness. One of the girls walked up to the stage and gave him their number. Soul just took trying to be nice and made a mental note to trash afterwards.

* * *

It wasn`t long until everyone sang their songs, Maka had to sing with Crona to help him out since he was nervous. Maka and Soul started to say their goodbyes to everyone.

"Bye Maka, Merry Christmas." smiled Liz before glaring at Soul "You touch her and I`ll kill you." Soul put his hands up in defense

"Oh yeah Soul hurt Maka and...I`ll shoot you where the sun don`t shine." glared Patty before walking off with glee leaving Soul dumbfounded

Everyone pretty much hugged Maka before heading home, Maka and Soul waved goodbye before walking home together.

"What was that about?" asked Soul with his hands in his pockets

"Blackstar told them who I`m living with." sighed Maka "Expect to Liz and Blair often."

"Sometimes Maka your friends scare me especially that girl Patty." shuttered Soul making Maka laugh

"What?"

"I know my friends are crazy but that shows that they care about me and that`s why I love them." smiled Maka, Soul just rolled his eyes before continuing to walk home

* * *

"You know what`s funny bookworm?" said Soul

"What? The fact that your cocky, selfish blackmailer or a stupid playboy." huffed Maka as she turned

"No, the fact when were first met I got my ass Maka-chopped and now were living together." Maka giggled at the albino comment

"I guess your right it is funny but your still an ass." smiled Maka as waited for Soul to open the front door

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

**Click!**

Maka opened the door and immediately kicked off her boots before heading upstairs

"Oi Maka!"

"What?" quirked Maka

"Merry Christmas." smirked Soul as he threw a present to her

Maka teared open the gift revealing a book with the words "The Book of Eibon" embroidered across the front.

Maka eyes widen in surprise before trying to find the right words to say.

"Don`t worry about Merry Christmas." smirked Soul before heading to the kitchen

* * *

"Soul your present in the fridge and oven!" yelled Maka before running to her room to read her new book

Soul cocked an eyebrow before heading towards the fridge which was filled with soda, cakes, anything you could name. He headed towards the oven which was filled with prime ribs that were glazed with BQ sauce. There was a already rice that was cooked inside the pot.

Soul started drooling before looking up to see a note posted on the microwave that read:

**_Merry Christmas_**

**_Soul Eater Evans_**

**_Hope you enjoy your present_**

**_Maka Albarn~_**

"Damn Maka Albarn, you sure know me. I guess we can get along." drooled Soul before devouring his food.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS**

**PEACE~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanx 4 reading**

**Hey I`m making a comic out of this on **

**DeviantART **

**it`s under the name apinerukerri123**

**check it out**

**on with the story~**

**Chapter 15**

As soon as the bell rang everyone darted towards class, today was a B day. So today everyone schedule switches into anther one. Maka had first period with her gym teacher Justin Law without Soul or Blackstar but with the person she doesn`t like at all Brooke.

In the locker room Maka quickly stripped of her sweater before opening her locker to her gym clothes. Some of the girls were staring at her before snickering.

"Ohh looks like someone had no chest." giggled one of the girls

"Who has no chest?" asked Maka turning around in her bra

The girls stopped laughing when they saw her chest. Even though Maka use to be an a-cup when she was little, she`s now a c-cup. Maka remembered when Blackstar use to call her tiny tits and she Maka chopped his all the time.

Now her chest is full and firm and no one can diss her on chest. All the girls stared at their chests before turning to their lockers embarrassed.

"That`s what I thought." said Maka before pulling down her shirt

Maka and the rest of the class sat in the gym waiting for Mr. Law. They all thought he was listening to his music to hear the bell again. Maka stared off into space before hearing Mr. Law come in.

* * *

"Hi class sorry for the delay, we have a new student. He`s from Italy, so give him a warm greeting." said Mr. Law

Everyone didn`t really care except the girls, some of them were whispering.

"Maybe he`s one of those hot foreigners." whispered one of them

"Ohh what if he`s like Soul?" cooed one of them

Maka just rolled her eyes before pulling her hair into a spiky ponytail. She heard the gym door pushed open revealing a familiar ravened haired.

"Hello my names is Amadore Evans." smiled Amadore causing some of the girls to shriek. He spotted Maka who wasn`t paying attention.

"Maka!" cheered Amadore as he tackled her with a hug

"What the!" yelled Maka before Amadore continued to squeeze the young blonde. Most of the girls were sending death glares towards Maka.

"Oh so I guess you decided to enroll here afterwards." smiled Maka

"Yep."

"Okay class let`s begin with sparring." said Justin(Mr. Law) "Everyone find a partner."

"Maka be my partner." said Amadore grabbing her hand

"Okay." said Maka not noticing the disappointed looks on all the girl`s faces.

"Let`s stretch first." suggested Maka before bending down to stretch her legs.

Amadore started stretch his arms before hearing

"Any luck finding your cousin."

"Nope but do you mind showing me around school?"

"Sure you ready?" said Maka confident, right on cue Justin started playing music for the class while he read his book.

"Whenever you are." laughed Amadore before Maka sent several punches to him

"Woah!"

"Sorry but pay attention." smiled Maka as she put her glasses on her head revealing her emerald eyes

Amadore`s eyes widen when he saw Maka`s eyes and how beautiful she was without her glasses. He dodged each of her attacks before she tripped him causing him to land on the mat. He quickly got up before Maka could send anther blow to him.

* * *

Maka sent several fast kicks to Amadore, who dodged them effortlessly. Maka started to move to the beat of the music before managed to hit Amadore causing him to fall on the mat hard.

"Oh crap are you okay!?" panicked Maka as she bent down to Amadore

"Never let you guard down." whispered Amadore before he pinned Maka on the mat

"Dammit! You cheated." huffed Maka

"Nope Maka you fell for it." teased Amadore before getting up

"Shut up."pouted Maka "Ready for round 2?"

"Whenever you are." smirked Amadore

Maka and Amadore spent the whole class period sparring before the 5 minute bell finally rang. Maka wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel as Amadore used his white shirt to wipe his revealing a set of abs. Most of the girls in the class screamed before Maka threw a towel towards him.

"Amadore there`s a towel for a reason." yelled Maka before heading towards the locker room

In there Maka quickly changed before grabbing her things and leaving. She turned to be greeted by Amadore holding her towel. He changed into a black jacket with a white shirt along with black jeans and chucks to match.

"Here, Maka." smiled Amadore giving her towel back

"Thanks what`s your second period?" said Maka as she stuffed the towel in her bag

* * *

"Umm Mr. Barerret music."

"Oh Sid, looks like we`re together for the next period too." smiled Maka "It`s room 2015-"

"Ohh Amadore you don`t to go with this geek." said one of the girls as she pushed Maka away

"How bout me and you go ditch?" she said seductively as she presses her chest over his arm

"Sorry but I already have a date, Maka let`s go." smiled Amadore holding Maka`s hand

Soon they both made it to 2015, Maka pushed open the door to be greeted by a familiar 12 year old.

"Maka, Maka!" smiled Brina**(Sid and Nygus daughter)** as she hugged Maka

"Hi, Brina. What are you doing here?" quirked Maka

"She has no school for anther week." yelled Sid cleaning some of the instruments with Liz and Tsubaki. Apparently Maka and her friends have the same music class together with Sid. Sid works both at Shibusion and Death Jamz for extra money.

"You are sure are lucky!" smiled Maka as she ruffled the girl`s hair "Sid we have a new student."

"Amadore Evans." smiled Amadore

"We`ll nice to have ya Amadore. In this period you do what you want pretty much and practice playing music." sighed Sid scratching his head

* * *

"Maka is that your boyfriend?" cooed Liz causing Maka to flush bright red

"Shut up! Amadore these are my friends."

" The name`s Liz and the girl with short hair hugging a giraffe is my sis Patty." greeted Liz pointing towards her sister

"My name is Tsubaki and this Crona." smiled Tsuabaki sitting next to the shy boy

"I-I don`t k-know how to d-deal with M-Maka`s new friend." stuttered the pink haired boy hugging his knees

"He`s a bit shy." whispered Maka "And this is-"

"Brina! and I don`t like you!" declared the 12 year old causing Amadore to cock an eyebrow. Maka smacked Brina in the head before saying

"That`s rude y`know Brina, sorry Amadore." said Maka as the 12 year old stormed off

"It`s fine." smiled Amadore "Also if you guys are in this class you play music right?"

"Of course what about you?" quirked Maka before taking a seat by Liz

"Well do you have a guitar?"

"Here." said Liz wanting to hear him play

"Can any of you play the drums and the piano?"

"Me and Tsubaki~chan can!"shot up Patty

* * *

Amadore quickly ran up to them to talk real quick while Maka and Liz waited patiently.

"Maka he looks a lot like Soul but different." whispered Liz into her friend`s ear

"I know but there`s something about him that makes him... I don`t know." replied Maka before looking back at Amadore ready to play

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa By Panic at the disco**

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words were swimming through his ears again_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

Amadore looked towards Maka who became sucked into the song. He looked into her eyes with seductively before singing the next part. Maka could feel her heart race when he looked into her eyes. Amadore sent her a smirk causing the blonde to blush.

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_He senses something, call it desperation_

_Another dollar, another day_

_And if she had the proper words to say,_

_She would tell him_

_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

Soon Amdore started to strum his solo part without trying, everyone was amazed on how effortlessly he could play the guitar without making a mistake. He looked towards Maka and gave her a smirk before singing.

Maka was beginning to think he was singing this song for her instead of everybody cause he every time he sang the chorus he would look straight at her with a look of envy.

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Pleased to please ya_

_Mona Lisa wear me out_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Woah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign_

_I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for~_

Amadore sang the last part seductively causing Maka and the others to blush slightly. Everyone in the room clapped before the door fell over due to pressure of someone pushing on it. All of a sudden a bunch of girls laid on the floor star struck.

"Ohh what your name!?" squealed one of the

"Forget that! Wanna go out?" said one of them seductively

"Sorry_ i miei angeli _**(My angels)** but I have someone I already like." answered Amadore politely

"Who?" whined one of the girls

Amadore turned to Maka who jumped a bit, he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Her." purred Amadore "Would like to go out with me, Maka il mio amore (My love)?"

"Wha?"

"Denied!" shouted Brina "Maka has a boyfriend already and it`s Soul."

"He`s not my boyfriend and I`m sorry Amadore but-"

_**Riinnnnggg!**_

"Thank you jesus!" thought Maka as she quickly got her things and ran outside the door confused

Amadore just smirked at her reaction

_**I will make you mine, Maka~**_

* * *

**At lunch~**

"Maka why didn`t you say yes?" groaned Liz as she bit into burger

"Shut up!" blushed Maka "I barely know him and can we drop it."

"Sure Maka~chan but he`s coming here." said Patty

"Shit! I`m leaving bye." said Maka before hopping over the lunch table

Maka quickly ran down the halls before quickly turning entering the library. She sat down behind one of the shelves panting, Maka slowly slid her back down the stack of books.

"First papa now this." thought Maka as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Good thing she grabbed her earphones and ipod. She plugged the earphones in her ears and began to listen to the songs to pass the time. Maka slowly drifted off to sleep as she listened to her ipod.

**20 minutes later~**

"Dammit, annoying fangirls." growled Soul as he entered the library since it was the only place where he can get some peace

He walked down the aisle when he saw Maka sleeping peacefully. Soul came up to her to see she was in deep sleep.

"Stupid this is not the place where you sleep." murmured Soul as he stared at Maka`s face

She looked cute in her sleep, Maka mumbled something in her sleep. Soul found himself getting close to Maka face an inch away from her lips. Soul just sighed before taking off his jacket and putting it on the sleeping blonde.

"Idiot." mumbled Soul

"Long time no see, _il cugino_**(Cousin)**." said a husky voice from behind

Soul snapped his head in surprise behind before glaring at Amadore.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Amadore?" glared Soul

"No warm greeting." shrugged Amadore as if saying tsk, tsk "Soul I`m here to have fun as usual."

Soul didn`t trust his cousin`s words one bit. Amadore just gave his cousin a smirk.

"Fine you caught me, there`s more. Your dad sent me to try to convince you to come back to Italy but we`ll all know you plan on never coming back." said Amadore "I plan on staying here too."

"Tell that fat man I`m not coming back no matter what. Now leave." snapped Soul

"Sorry Soul but I`m staying and plus something here sparked my interest." smirked Amadore

"And that would be?" said Soul not caring

"Maka Albarn."

Soul snapped his head towards his cousin pissed.

"Off limits." growled Soul

"What? It`s not like your dating her, also I already asked her out." shot Amadore

Soul was grabbed his cousin by the collar, while Amadore was ready to rip off his face.

"What the hell are you 2 doing?"

The 2 snapped their heads towards Maka who was rubbing her eyes. She gave them a confused looked until Amadore answered

"Ahh Maka morning. I`m just catching up with my cousin."

"Wait Soul`s your cousin?!"

"Yeah." huffed Soul setting down Amadore "My last name`s Evans."

"Wooww I feel so dumb right now." sighed Maka as she face palmed herself before the bell rang

"Bye, Maka." smiled Amadore before coming up to his cousin`s ear "Soul either way I`m going to get Maka." Soul clenched his fists out of frustration.

* * *

Maka walked up towards the stage before starting to strum the song. Patty soon joined followed by Liz with the bass. Soul was watching them as usual on the barstool sipping on coke.

**Trouble By Taylor Swift**

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

Maka pointed towards the crowd making everyone go wild. She started to move to the beat as she sang the song. Some of the girls in the audience started to sing along with Maka as she sang

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

As soon as Maka finished the song the crowd started to clap with admiration before going back to there food. Some of the guys tried to flirt with Maka and others before being denied politely. One of the guys didn`t seem to take a hint.

"Come on let`s go on a date." pressed on the guy

"Sorry I got...a boyfriend!" lied Maka

"Really I don`t seem `em here."

"Oi babe you done yet?" yelled Soul glaring at the guy

"Sorry miss!" said the guy running away

Maka walked up to Soul and sat next to him panting

"Thanks I owe you one." huffed Maka

"You sure you don`t want it to be real bookworm?" smirked Soul before Maka playfully punched him

"Shut up, stupid." blushed Maka

* * *

"Ohh it looks like Maka really does have a boyfriend." smiled Liz

"We`re not dating!" shouted Maka

"That`s not what I`m talking about." pointed Liz to the door

Amadore stood there amazed before tackling Maka with a hug. Soul watched his cousin hug Maka to death with a sudden urge to stab his cousin in the face.

"What the!?" muffed Maka as Amadore hugged her

"Maka you sing really beautifully." complemented Amadore shooting Soul a look

"Yeah now please let go." said Maka as she pushed Amadore off "How did you find this place?"

"Your friend Liz of course." Maka shot a glare towards her friend who was giving her a thumbs up

"I gotta go bye." said Maka as she stormed off to the stage

Amadore ordered soda before taking a seat next to Soul, who was glaring.

"What you mad?" teased Amadore before the lights faded.

Soul quickly punched his cousin in the gut making fall to the ground.

"Just a bit,_Testa di cazzo!_ **(asshole or dickhead)**" said Soul before Amadore shot him a glare as he was about to sock Soul in the stomach

"Hey Soul, Amadore get up here!" boomed Maka making them snap their heads to the stage.

What?

**SORRY I`M TRIED OF TYPING **

**I`LL TRY UPDATING TOMORROW**

**PEACE~**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANX 4 READING AS I PROMISED **

**AN UPDATE**

**CHAPTER 16**

"Wha?" said the 2 Evans

"Come up here." repeated Maka with a mischievous grin

Soul and Amadore walked up the stage confused and stood awkwardly waiting for Maka. The crowd was eyeing them head to toe making even more nervous.

"So it seems our band mate Crona couldn`t make it today and we were wondering if you guys would fill in for him." said Maka making the 2 cock an eyebrow

"Also I notice you 2 were trying to start a fight in Death Jamz." smirked Maka causing the crowd to go "Boo"

"If you Evans wanna fight you do things our way! In this cafe` you have a singing competition and the winner is decided by the audience." boomed Maka earning her a "HELL YEAH!"

Soul clicked his tongue, he rather have a fist fight then a singing competition. Amadore just scratched behind his head before snapping his finger.

He quickly snatched the mic from Maka before saying

"Okay we`ll play with your guy`s rules but how bout we spice it up?" some of the audience members arched an eyebrow in confusion

"The winner gets to kiss Maka Albarn on the lips and the loser does one command from the winner." winked Amadore making the crowd scream with approval

"WHAT!?" screamed Maka and Soul

* * *

"The audience has spoken Maka and Soul." smirked Amadore "I`ll go first, Maka mi amore(My love) please back me up."

Amadore whispered in Maka`s ear before she turned to her band and mouthed the song. Soul sat on one of the speakers and waited for his turn.

Patty started the beat before Amadore started sing, Maka was dancing since the song didn`t require her guitar.

**Hotel Room Service by Pitbull**

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise..._

_Meet me at the hotel room [x4]_

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]_

_She like that freaky stuff, 2 in the oh! and 1 in the ah!, that kinky stuff, you nasty, but I like your type and like TI its whatever you like. Bring your girls its whatever tonight, your man just left, i'm the plumber tonight, i'll check your pipes, oh, you the healthy type._

_Well, here goes some egg whites. Now gimme that sweet, that nasty that gushy stuff, let me tell you what we gon do. 2, plus 2, i'm gon undress you._

_Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me. Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first!_

* * *

Amadore started to dance with Maka as the song went on. Soon the whole audience started to sing with him as he sang. He winked towards the crowd making the audience scream louder.

_after party in the hotel lobby,_

_then we off to the room like vroom!_

_put them fingers in your mouth uh open up your blouse_

_and pull that g-string down south oooo!_

_OK shawty, 1's a company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party._

_your girl ain't with it, I got somebody, and by nature she's naughty._

_Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that gushy stuff._

_let me tell you what we gon do, 2, plus 2, i'm gon undress you._

_Then we gonna go 3 and 3, you gon undress me._

_Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon freak some more! But first..._

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room. [x2]_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4]_

* * *

As soon Amadore finished singing the song, the crowd broke out into screams and hollers before Soul jumped off the speaker. Amadore threw the mic towards him

"Good luck, Soul." smirked Amadore

"Who needs luck?" shot Soul before telling his song to Maka

Maka quickly got her guitar before telling her band the song. Liz started to bring in the melody before Patty joined in with the beat.

**For your Entertainment By Adam Lambert**

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

* * *

Soul stared into the crowd making some of the girls fall over with massive nosebleeds. Almost all the girls were drooling as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dude are you drooling?" whispered one of the audience members

"N-no it`s j-just..FOOD OKAY?!" shot the guy

"Uh-huh fag." whispered the audience member

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment~_

* * *

The crowd broke out into screams and hollers with a few I love you`s. Maka cut in while Soul and Amadore were busy catching their breaths.

"I already won this il cugino (Cousin)."huffed Amadore

"Don`t count on it." panted Soul

"Well it looks like our competitors gave their all." boomed Maka earning her screams and hollers from the audience. Soul and Amadore waited patiently for Maka to help select the winner.

_**"Now...It`s my turn!"**_

Earning Maka screams of approval along with shocked expressions from Soul and Amadore.

"What Evans, I never said I wasn`t gonna compete. Feel free to join in." winked Maka before Liz started the song. Some of the audience members instantly recognized the song before singing along.

**Teenagers By My Chemical Romance**

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They gonna rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They say that teenagers scare the living **** out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Soon Soul and Amadore joined in singing with Maka, everybody was throwing their drinks in the air as they sang. Maka wrapped her arms around the 2 necks while they wrapped their arms around her waist.

They stood in the middle of the stage kicking their legs up as if they were on broadway. It was already decided who won with the audience screams and hollers.

_They say that teenagers scare the living **** out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living **** out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living **** out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

* * *

Pretty soon the place was filled with screams and smiles before the audience members started chanting Maka`s name over and over. The Evans still had their arms wrapped around her waist with Maka`s arm snaked around their necks.

"Looks like we lost huh Amadore?" smirked Soul as he bent down towards Maka`s right cheek

"I guess you`re right." smirked Amadore following his cousin`s lead

"What are you 2 doing?" quirked Maka

"Your prize winner." smirked the Evans before kissing her cheeks causing her to flush bright red. The crowd started to scream even louder before some of them took out there phones and started taking pictures.

"Smile, Maka." said Brina as she took a picture with an old fashion camera

"Bre get back here." ordered Maka trying to away from the Evans

As soon as the picture came out the machine Brina ran to Sd and gave him the photo. Sid took the photo and pinned t to the wall with previous photos over the years.

"Good job babygirl now run to your room before Maka comes after you." smiled Sid

* * *

**Time skip~**

Maka was still burning bright red on the walk home with Soul. They walked home in silence before

"You still mad bookworm?" cocked Soul

"Nooo I`m completely happy..No idiot still pissed." blushed Maka

"Come on that was the bet." groaned Soul walking up the steps to the front door

"That I wasn`t apart of!"

Soul just turned the key before opening the door for Maka. She walked in first before Soul followed after closing the door.

**CRASH!**

"What is-"

Soul eyes widen before looking at Maka who drooped her things still trying to process everything.

"What?" quirked Amadore who was sitting on the couch in his boxers watching tv

"GET THE HELL OUT!" shouted Soul ready to strangle his cousin

"Shut up, dude. I need a place to stay." said Amadore

"Not here!"

"Unless you want me to call your dad and tell him where you are, I`m staying." shot Amadore before seeing Maka standing at the front door "MAKA!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Amadore laid on the floor twitching as Maka ran upstairs into her room. She slammed the door before locking it behind her.

"So not cool." groaned Soul before heading upstairs leaving his cousin on the cold floor

* * *

"Mmmm." moaned Maka as she woke up to the sun`s rays. Today was Saturday her day off, she turned around to be greeted by a warm chest.

"Morning mi amore (My love)." purred Amadore

"MAKA-CHOP-CHOP!"

"Arraagghhh!"

Maka was in the shower while Amadore was siting on the couch with an ice pack on his face. Soul was making breakfast as usual listening to music.

"Your ass got moded." snickered Soul as he flipped the pancakes

"Shut up Figlio di Troia(son of a bitch)." shot Amadore glaring at Soul

"Porca Miseria (Miserable pig)" countered Soul

"Basta combattere (Stop fighting)." said a voice from behind

The 2 turned around to see Maka drying her hair in a white shirt and black sweats.

"You know italian?" cocked Soul as he set her plate on the table

"It`s called reading ever heard of it." said Maka before glaring at Amadore "You come in my room ever again. I`m going to murder you. I thought I locked my door."

"You see Maka no wall can keep my love from you. Especially since I`m a master at pick locking." smirked Amadore earning him a glare from Soul

"Could you stop with the cheesy lines Amadore?" asked Maka "It`s getting old."

Amadore`s jaw dropped while Soul was busy laughing his head off. Maka finished her food and drop in the sink before heading to the living room to tie her shoes.

* * *

"Soul I`m heading to the gym with Blackstar. You guys wanna come?" yelled Maka "He should be here right..."

SLAM!

"I AM BLACKSTAR!BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD BITCHES!" shouted Blackstar before heading towards the kitchen

"Sup Soul!"said Blackstar giving his friend a hi five

"Sup." greeted Soul before handing his friend a plate of bacon and eggs

"Who the hell are you?" pointed Blackstar to Amadore

"Oh him, he`s some homeless idiot who broke into my place." replied Soul

"You ass! I`m Soul`s cousin from Italy, my name`s Amadore." shot Amadore glaring at Soul

Blackstar eyed Amadore for a second before smacking sticker on his forehead that read:

_**Ugly Peasant**_

* * *

"That`s suits you, pffttt hahaha!" laughed Soul giving his friend a hi-five

"OF COURSE!" smiled Blackstar "Eh! Peasant get me water hahahaa!"

Amadore was seding the 2 death glares before Maka came in the kitchen. She sighed before walking up to him.

"Guys that`s too far." huffed Maka before taking the sticker off

Aaaahhh!

"Pfffttt OMG! Look at his forehead!" coughed Soul falling to the ground laughing with Blackstar

As soon as Maka removed the sticker there were was Blackstar`s signature in bold letters with a big rectangular red mark due to her ripping it off.

"What the hell!?" yelled Amadore looking in the mirror ready to strangle Blackstar and Soul

Maka couldn`t help but laugh before grabbing a wet cloth

"Real funny guys haha." smiled Maka as she wiped his forehead taking off the signature. She went in her bag and pulled out her black beenie.

"Here for the red mark on your fore head." Maka handed her beenie to Amadore who took it smirking at Soul. Soul sent a glare towards him.

* * *

_**Time skip~**_

As soon as Soul and Amadore got ready they all hop into Blackstar`s jeep before heading off to the gym. Maka was in the back with Soul while Amadore was in the front with Blackstar.

They soon arrived to the rec center(recreation center but I call it rec) it looked pretty small outside.

Maka hopped out smiling before heading inside with the group following.

Inside the place was huge compared to outside. Their was rock climbing wall along with a dance room above it. Their was a basketball court room on the other end. Along with a weight room with a boxing ring with people outside lifting weights.

All over the walls their were paint splattered everywhere, above the ceiling still remained white. There was even a game room with vending machines.

There was a flat screen tv, showing the latest news and entertainment. The place had a fun yet party feel to it, to add to the affect music was playing.

While Soul and Amadore were staring at the place in awe, Blackstar and Maka already headed towards the sparring ring. Maka set down her things before calling at to Soul and Amadore

"What are you 2 doing!?" snapping them back to reality.

* * *

Maka just rolled her eyes before headed towards the ring with Blackstar who was tying his fighting gloves. Soul and Amadore watched the fight before girls headed towards them.

"Ohh you guys come here often." cooed one of them

"Uhh no." said Amadore trying to get away from them

"Can you excuse us, we`re watching our friends." said Soul cooly as he watched the match begin before Nicki Minaj`s song came on

Maka sent several punches towards Blackstar who dodged them effortlessly before he maneuvered his leg tripping Maka. She quickly put her hands on the floor making a floor board stance before swiftly kicking Blackstar in the head tripping him in the process.

Soul noticed how Maka was moving to the beat of the song. Even though she was fighting, it was as if she was dancing at the same time. He gave a pained look as Maka grabbed Blackstar`s fist before kneeing him in the stomach.

"T-time." coughed Blackstar trying to catch his breath

"Kay." huffed Maka before taking off her shirt revealing a white sport`s bra

Soul and Amadore could feel a nose bleed coming before hearing guy`s hollers. The 2 sent the death glares sending them away.

* * *

"Hey Soul, Amadore why don`t you 2 spar?" asked Blackstar quickly getting denied. There was no way there were going to spar with Blackstar or Maka for that matter.

"Against each other." smirked Maka making the 2 smile

"What so you say Soul, let`s settle this uomo to uomo (Man to man)" smirked Amadore glaring at his cousin

"I couldn`t have said it better." glared` Soul cracking his knuckles

"On second thought..."

"Maka bring out the camera. It`s going to be a blood bath." laughed Blackstar

**THANKS 4 READING**

**PEACE~**


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY 4 THE DELAY **

**I STILL CAN`T BELIEVE I GOT ABOUT 200 REVIEWS AND ABOUT A 100 FOLLOWS**

**THANKS 4 READING!**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 17**

"Shit." cursed Soul as Maka wrapped the bandages around his forehead. Maka had to tie his right arm in place, since he broke it during the fight. She also applied some cream on his stomach and knees for his bruises and cuts.

"Soul look at me." Soul turned to Maka only to be greeted by a cold surface making him wince at the sudden contact. Maka put an ice pack to his swollen cheek and set a pillow by it, so it wouldn`t fall.

Maka sighed as she finished treating Soul before going to Amadore.

She started to apply ointment to his lip causing him to wince in pain. Maka grabbed an ice pack and put on his black eye and swollen cheek. Amadore had fractured shoulder that Maka had to pop back in place.

Both of them a swollen fingers, she had to apply medical cream along with bandages around their fingers to help with the pain.

"Done." Maka said wiped the sweat off her forehead "I guess you 2 are sleeping in the living room."

Soul and Amadore were too busy glaring at each other to pay attention to their injuries. During their fight they sent several punches and kicks to each other and in the end neither of them won.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Soul and Amadore were glaring at each other before Maka came in the middle. She was still in her sports bra and sweats making the guys holler at her in approval. Soul and Amadore quickly sent them death glares silencing them.

"Okay, I want a fair fight and try not to kill each other." grinned Maka as she gripped their fists

"Get em, Soul!" screamed Blackstar with popcorn ready "Do not disappoint your god!"

"Ready?"

The Evans gave her a nod before she threw their fists down as she yelled "GO!"

Soul quickly punched Amadore in the jaw before he countered with kick in the gut. Maka and Blackstar gave a pained look as Amaodre sent Soul hurdling towards the wall before continuing to attack with several punches.

Soul quickly grabbed Amadore`s fist before swiftly kneeing him in the stomach. Some of the people passing by gave pained looks when the saw how brutally they were fighting.

The fight went on for about 30 minutes before Amadore had swollen cheek on with a black eye. He also had cut lip with blood streaming down. As for Soul he had blood running down his forehead along with major bruises and cuts. His right arm was limp after he used it to blocked Amadore`s fierce kick.

Amadore spit some blood out on the ground "Let`s end it with one final blow?"

"Da fuck you think?" shot Soul, _Time to end this!_

Amadore and Soul got into a fighting stance before running up to each other, punching each other on the cheek in the process. Both of them fell to the ground passed out.

"No one won?!"yelled Blackstar "What the FUCK!?"

"Told you. Now give me a hand and my 50 bucks." said Maka walking up to the sparring ring, Blackstar groaned in response.

Maka and Blackstar had to carry them to the car before the manager found blood on the ground due Soul and Amadore`s fight.

**_End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"I`m going to shower then make dinner. Need anything?" asked Maka as she closed the medical box

"No." grumbled Soul and Amadore before glaring at each other. Maka sighed before exiting the room leaving the Evans by themselves.

"Fuck you." growled Amadore after Maka left

"Bitch please, your already fucked up enough." shot Soul glaring

"Crippled!" hissed Amadore

"I wonder who`s fault is that. Asshole!" spat Soul

"Stop fighting!" Soul and Amadore snapped their heads back to see Maka holding blankets. The 2 just grumbled in response as she walked in.

Maka pulled a blanket over Soul and put his head on a pillow. He blushed a bit as Maka gently lifted up his right arm and put a pillow under it. She walked over to Amadore and put a blanket on him as well before putting pillow behind his head.

Amadore flushed red as she grabbed his chin to examine his lip.

"I need to put some more ointment on after dinner." said Maka not noticing how bright Amadore turned as she held his chin. Soul sent him a death glare while Amadore just gave him a smirk in return when Maka got up.

As soon as she got up Amadore mouthed a word to Soul, pissing him off.

**"Jealous?"**

Maka walked up to Soul puting her hand on his forehead. She perked her head towards him inches away from a kiss. He blushed bright at how close Maka`s lips was from his.

Amadore sent him a death glare as Soul flashed his signature smirk towards him.

"Well both of you seem fine. So I`m going to take a shower and then make dinner now." sighed Maka

"Call me if you need anything." she walked out leaving Soul and Amadore alone again.

* * *

At first Maka thought it was a bad idea leaving the 2 in the same room but at the same time she reaked of sweat and B.O. So she simply shrugged it off before walking upstairs into the bathroom.

She stepped in the shower letting the hot water run over her body. About 10 minutes passed by and Maka still didn`t hear anything from downstairs. Maka was humming a song before her eyes flashed open in realization.

_What was I thinking? If those 2 hate they each other to even break each other necks, then leaving them in the same room is a big mistake!_

Maka quickly turned off the shower before drying herself off. She quickly threw on her clothes before rushing downstairs. She ran into the living room only to see the Evans passed out, Soul was snoring loudly while Amadore was squeezing the life out of his pillow.

She smacked herself on the forehead before walking over to Amadore and pulling the covers over him. She did the same to Soul before staring at him, Maka moved a strand of hair from his face.

"You sure are cute when you sleep." murmured Maka before grabbing her mouth "What did I just say?!" thought Maka

She walked into the kitchen before starting to make dinner. Maka mentally slapped herself at what she said as she cooked.

Little did she know Soul was still awake and was listening to everything.

* * *

_**Time skip~**_

"Soul, Amadore wake up." yelled Maka shaking the 2 from their nap "Time for dinner."

"What," Amadore yawned in the middle of his sentence "did you make?"

Soul sat up with a slight smile as Maka set a bowl of hot soup by him. She did the same with Amadore before heading towards Soul.

"Soul are you left handed or right handed?" quirked Maka

"Right?" replied Soul unsure of what`s gonna happen next

"Can`t be helped, since your arm is broken." Maka grabbed his bowl and picked up a spoonful before blowing it. "Guess I`m gonna have to feed you until your arm gets better."

Amadore`s jaw dropped at what Maka said, while Soul was busy blushing bright red.

"Awww. Come on Soul, don`t make me force feed you." Soul blushed a bit before opening his mouth.

Just as Maka was about to put the spoon in his mouth. The door slammed open causing the 3 to snap their heads back.

* * *

"Maka~chan!"cheered a familiar purple haired as she tackled Maka to the ground. Luckily she placed the soup on the table before Blair tackled her.

"Blair!" yelled Maka half happy and half shocked

"Maka I haven`t seen you in forever!" smiled Blair as she squeezed Maka

"It`s only been a few days."

"Long days nya~" Blair snuggled into Maka before looking up "Oh it`s sharky and sharky number 2. What happened?"

"No the one with black hair is Amadore. Let`s just say they had a little family rivalry." said Maka before getting up to close the door

"Psh yeah rivalry." grumbled Soul

"Need help with anything?" smiled Blair

Maka thought for a moment "You mind feeding Amadore since he got swollen fingers like Soul?"

Amadore`s eyes widen in surprise

"Sure thing!" Blair quickly changed into a nurse outfit before walking up to Amadore. Without a warning Blair stuffed a spoonful in his mouth causing him scream in pain from the burning sensation.

Soul snickered before Maka walked up to him with the bowl ready.

"Aww." she repeated as she continued to feed Soul

Soul smirked to himself thinking:

_I think I could get use to this. Maybe I should thank Amadore later for my injury._

Soul looked towards Amadore and Blair while Maka continued to feed him. Amadore was busy gasping for water while Blair was trying to interpret what he was saying.

_Or not._

**WHAT DID U THINK?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**PEACE~**


	18. SORRY

**I BET UR ALL WONDERING **

**WAT THE HELL TAKING ME SO LONG 2 UPDATE MY FANFICS**

**GUESS WAT I CUT MY FINGER PLAYING WITH MY BROTHER**

**MAKNG IT SO I CAN`T EVEN MOVE MY LEFT HAND**

**THE THING IS IF I KEEP MOVING IT I WON'T BE ABLE TO TYPE ANY MORE**

**DON`T WORRY AS SOON AS MY CUT GETS BETTER I'LL UPDATE**

**N MAKE LONGER CHAPS**

**SO SORRY**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANX 4 READING!**

**ALSO THANX TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME GET WELL REVIEWS**

**SINCE MY CUT BETTER **

**I'M HAVING AN FANFIC UPDATE BLAST!**

**IT'S WHEN UPDATE ALL OF MY FANFICS ONE DAY**

**CONSIDER A THANK U GIFT TO EVERYONE**

**WHO WAITED PATIENTLY FOR MY FANFICS**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 18**

Maka was sitting on her bed with her music sheets spread out over her bed, tonight was going to be Death Jamz celebration for it's annual 10th birthday since it's opening and her birthday. Maka planned on singing a special song for everyone but still couldn't figure out what to sing

She took a deep sigh before looking outside ever since her birthday came was coming she's been running back and fourth. She had to get questioned by Liz and the others on what she wants and has been trying to help the Evans with their injuries until they got better.

It's been about 4 weeks since Soul and Amadore's fight, their wounds got better ever since then. During those weeks Maka had to feed him since he wouldn't let anyone else. Most of his fan girls were sending her death glares and tried bullying her.

This past week her days have been filled with girls threatening her and some annoying death notes stuffed in her locker. She opened her window to be greeted by a cold breeze and the smell of wet grass, she could hear people walk by and talk about their daily lives.

Maka was wearing a white over sized long sleeved sweater along with some blue shorts. She had her guitar besides her along with music sheets everywhere. Her hair was down pulled into a low ponytail along with her glasses besides her.

Winter was passing by making it so people didn't have to wear big jackets or boots. She took a deep breath of the morning air before grabbing her guitar and started to play a track her mom use to sing when she was a teenager.

* * *

**Leave me alone (I'm lonely) by P!nk**

Go away

Give me a chance to miss you

Say goodbye

It'll make me want to kiss you

I love you so

Much more when you're not here

Watchin all the bad shows

Drinking all of my beer

I don't believe Adam and Eve

Spent every goddamn day together

If you give me some room there will be room enough for two

Maka started to remember when her mom use to show her pictures of her in her youth. She use to have blonde hair with rainbow streaks and she wear a lot of black eyeliner. Kami is how you say a "Rebel" back in her days.

She use to play a the guitar and have a band as well that's when she met her dad Spirit. She say this same exact song to him too. Maka began to smile as she sang the chorus.

Tonight

Leave me alone I'm lonely

Alone I'm lonely

I'm tired

Leave me alone I'm lonely

Alone I'm lonely tonight

I don't wanna wake up with another

But I don't wanna always wake up with you either

No you can't hop into my shower

All I ask for is one ***kin' hour

You taste so sweet

But I can't eat the same thing every day

Cuttin off the phone

Leave me the ***k alone

Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home

Tonight

Leave me alone I'm lonely

Alone I'm lonely

I'm tired

Leave me alone I'm lonely

Alone I'm lonely tonight

Maka stood up and started to dance with her guitar as she sang. Some of the people walking by stopped and listened to Maka sing. Soon a crowd of people were outside dancing to her song.

* * *

Soul was the in the kitchen cooking before hearing a crowd of people outside screaming. He heard music playing upstairs making him cock an eyebrow in question.

"Maka?"

Soul ran upstairs only to see Maka having a jam session as she played her guitar. The sun hit her face giving her angelic look as she sang. Soul mouthed the words "Thank you jesus" at the sight of Maka dancing.

He gave an air fist pump at how lucky he was that Amadore went out early this morning. Soul stood at the young blonde's door as he watched her performance.

Go away

Come back

Go away

Come back

Why can't I just have it both ways

Go away

Come back

Go away

Come back

I wish you knew the difference

Go away

Come back

Go away

Give me a chance to miss you

Say goodbye

It'll make me want to kiss you

Go away

Give me a chance to miss you

Say goodbye

It'll make me want to kiss you

Go away

Give me a chance to miss you

Say goodbye

It'll make me want to kiss you

As soon as Maka finished singing she heard a roar of applause along with screams and hollers. She looked outside only to be greeted by the sight of a mob of people cheering her on. Some of them threw flowers at her before going back to what they doing before.

"And anther adrenaline fan base for Maka Albarn!" shouted Soul behind making Maka jump

"Idiot, don't sneak up on people." blushed Maka "How's your arm?"

"Yea it's good." Soul gestured Maka to the door "I got surprise for you birthday girl."

* * *

"What? Who told you?" Maka folded her arms over chest in disbelief

"Would it be a surprise if I told ya?" cocked Soul holding a blindfold, Maka shrugged it off before letting Soul blindfold her.

Soul led Maka carefully down the steps into the kitchen before sitting her down on chair. Maka was hands were sweating a bit from holding Soul's hand.

"Maka you can take it off now." Maka took off the blindfold to be the greeted by the sight of chocolate pancakes and milk.

Maka was drooling a bit as she reached for the fork, Soul quickly snatched the fork from her making quirk an eyebrow in question.

"Soul what are-" Soul cut her off by putting piece of pancake to her lips

"Awwwww" Maka blushed a bit from Soul's sudden action

"Come on Maka don't make me force feed you." whined the albino making her turn beet red

"Stop it idiot." pouted Maka looking away

"Awww" Soul smirked at Maka's reaction before continuing to feed her.

"Soul cut it out!" blushed Maka

**SLAM!**

"MAKA!" cheered Blackstar as he kicked down the door yet again "What happened?"

"N-nothing!" flustered Maka holding a book, Soul laid on the floor with a big book imprint in his head.

"So un-cool." grumbled Soul

* * *

**Time skip~**

After Soul and Maka got ready they left a note for Amadore saying to meet them at Death Jamz at 6:00 for the party. Soul wore a black biker jacket along with a white shirt and black pants to match.

Maka wore a dark blue sweater with a design of the london flag along with black ripped jeans to match. She wore her usually glasses only this time she had hair braided by Tsubaki.

"Hmm you sure do match huh?" smirked Liz causing Maka to blush

"S-shut up it was just a coincidence." huffed Maka as she walked past Liz

"Maka happy birthday!" cheered Liz and the others as they all tapped their glasses together before gulping it down

The gang soon settled down at a restaurant nearby to eat lunch before spending the rest of the day together. Soul caught glances of Maka smiling uncontrollable before tears started to stream down her face.

"Maka?" asked Soul with concern before grabbing a tissue

"T-thanks *sniff* guys *hic*." smiled Maka as Soul wiped away the tears , _Nothing couldn't make this day any better_

Liz and Blackstar watched with interest as Soul continued to clean Maka up. Liz looked towards Blackstar as if asking, _You thinking what I'm thinking? _

Blackstar whispered in Tsubaki's ear before she began to pass the message among the group except for Soul and Maka who were to busy chatting to notice.

"So how old are you turning bookworm?" cocked Soul as he drank his coke

"16 why?" said Maka causing the albino to spit his drink in surprise. Both him and Maka were in their senior year yet she was 16 and he was 19.

"What?!" Soul jawed dropped at Maka's last comment

"I'm just kidding 18 idiot." laughed Maka, Soul shot her a look before going back to his drink.

"Stupid, you guys don-"

**SPLOOSH!**

* * *

Maka and Soul were both dripping from the soda drinks that the waiter was carrying. Blackstar tripped the waiter making him spill the liquid on the 2.

"Gasp* Maka, Soul are you okay?" said Liz as she gave the blue idiot a thumbs up, luckily Maka and Soul's bangs were covering their eyes making it so they couldn't see.

"Yea." answered Maka and Soul trying to shake off the liquid

"I think we need some new clothes and a shower." said Soul as he flipped his hair back

"Yes of course." smiled Tsubaki as she took a glance at Liz who gave a nod

"How bout the girls take birthday girl and the guys take Soul. We could get ready and meet at Death Jamz." smirked Liz

Soul and Maka agreed before the guys dragged off Soul as the girls did the same to Maka. Soul gave a salute to Maka before she did the same as she giggled.

* * *

**With the guys~**

Soul had his hair pulled back to showing the glow in his ruby eyes. He also wore a faded green army jacket that had also had army badges on it. He threw on some black pants and boots to match. He was currently spinning a helmet as he took a glance at himself in the mirror.

"Umm why am I wearing this?" grumble Soul as he looked at his outfit Kid and Blackstar brought him

"Well idiot the theme for the celebration is steam punk as you say." said Kid as he put on a black tail coat on along with a top hat

"Ok why am I wearing something army related?"

"Come on bro it might be fun to wear something you wouldn't usually wear. Plus we'll look so cool there." grinned Blackstar as he came out of the dressing room in an army outfit with a few steam punk twists "We match bro!"

"Blackstar that's army." scowled Kid

"So? It's still got punk stuff on it." shot Blackstar as he held goggles showing him

Blackstar and Kid soon got into an argument while Soul just sighed at the two's bickering. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder before turning around to be greeted by worker. She wore a red vest that had the place's logo on it.

She had a brown hair along with a hazel eyes. She eyed Soul for a moment before a smile slowly crept on her face.

"Hi is there any thing you need?" she said seductively as she peered closer to Soul's face making him uncomfortable

"No need." replied Kid

"I'm not talking to you." She said quickly "I'm talking to your friend, need anything hnn?"

Soul took a deep sigh before taking his jacket off along with his shirt revealing a set of toned abs. The lady dropped to the floor with blood pouring out her nose.

"Since it's a party and I'm gonna be the coolest guy there." said Soul in a matter fact tone as he walked towards the hat section, he quickly picked up a top hat off the stand and put it on.

"I'm gonna have to dress like it." smirked the albino

* * *

**Tonight~**

Everyone at Death Jamz wore all kinds of steam punk outfits as they waited for the arrival of Maka, so they could get the party started. Most of the girls wore white dresses with a punk twist as the guys wore black tuxes with top hats.

"Hmm Where's Maka?" groaned Brina as she eyed the whole room

"Don't worry she's here." smiled Sid wearing a vest with goggles on his head

"Wher-"

Brina was cut off at the sound of the crowd of girls cheering when someone entered the cafe. She looked over to see Soul coming in with Blackstar and Kid following behind.

Soul wore an open black jacket that reached towards his feet revealing a gray vest with a white collared shirt along with a red tie. He had on a black pants and boots to match with a black top hat with roses and thorns on it giving him a dangerous yet sexy appeal.

He look a mid century gothic english man with a twist. To add on to the affect he wore black fingerless gloves.

Soul gave a bow towards the ladies instantly swooning them while the guys shot him dirty looks as he walked by with Blackstar and Kid.

"Well I couldn't expect any less from my il cugino (my cousin)." said a voice from behind, Soul turned around to be greeted by Amadore in a steam punk outfit.

"What do you expect?" cocked Soul as a dangerous aura began to form around him

"Nothing more and nothing less." shot Amadore as he glared at his cousin

Soul was about to sock Amadore in the face before the lights suddenly shut off causing everyone to murmur in question.

**Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Everyone jumped at the sudden scream before a spotlight pointed towards the stage revealing girl in a white mask that had smiling face upon it. She was wearing a black and red gown that had a see through web design above the chest. She had long black hair pulled into pigtails along with strings attached to her arms.

Music started to play causing the girl to move slowly to the melody before the beat kicked in. A man with short black hair came in a red coat that had black stripes down the arms. He also wore a long white scarf that reached to his feet.

He began to sing as he danced around the doll like girl as she moved slowly to his voice.

**Let's Kill Tonight by Panic at the Disco**

If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies

Make room we're takin' over here

You're the galantine, cold and alone, it suits you well

Won't find me perching here again

The man ran his hand over the girl's mask before he pulled her up and began to dance with her as he sang.

May your feet serve you well and the rest be sent to hell

Where they always have belonged, cold hearts brew colder songs

Fate will weigh us out with a song of pure romance

Stomp your feet and clap your hands

At the end of the last part he twirled the girl taking off her dress and wig to reveal a blonde girl wearing a small black and red suit similar to the man's but instead of long black pants she wore black shorts.

She was still wearing the same mask as she continued to danced with the man, she grabbed one of the guests hat before beginning to dance to the chorus.

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight

May your feet serve you well and the rest be sent to hell

Where they always have belonged, cold hearts brew colder songs

Fate will weigh us out with a song of pure romance

So stomp your feet and clap your hands

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Everyone became slowly induced in their song as they continued. The blonde did a solo dance as the man sang the chorus one final time. She began to twirl across the stage and do flips dazzling the audience.

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight

May your feet serve you well and the rest be sent to hell

Where they always have belonged, cold hearts brew colder songs

Fate will weigh us out with a song of pure romance

So stomp your feet and clap your hands

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight, kill tonight

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

She arched her back all the way to the audience's point of view was her face upside down. She began to do twirls in the same stance before the crowd began to scream. As the audience began to roar with screams and hollers. At the final length of the song the girl removed her mask revealing Maka.

The crowd screamed with approval, Soul looked at Maka with eyes widen in confusion. He noticed she had a crazed grinned plastered upon her face while the crowd continued to cheer until the lights went out once again.

**To be continued~**

**Now that's just sounds gay**

**my cut got better so I'm able to type**

**thanx to those who sent me get well reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20: PART 1 BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

**chapter 20**

After the lights shut off leaving the crowd in darkness again, they began to murmur among themselves about the performance and Maka. Soul was busy trying to figure out who the man was performing with her before he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"What the hell!?"

"Shush! It's me Liz." Soul eyes widen in surprise before he was dragged off "Hey what are you doing?" whispered Soul before Liz shoved clothes into his chest

"Change." she ordered making the albino cock a brow in confusion

"What?" he questioned "I'm not changing with you here and why am I changing?"

Liz looked towards him with a scowl "Don't flatter yourself lover boy. I've seen finer guys with a way better body then yours."

Soul flushed beet red _"What's that suppose to mean!?" _

"Calm down, bro." said a familiar blue haired putting his hand on Soul's shoulder "This is our surprise to birthday girl."

"What?"

"Damn your slow, here's the plan." Blackstar whispered in the albino ear making him get the idea of what's going on

Maka changed into a red strapless dress that had a frilly design towards the bottom making it easier to move. Liz made her wear black heals that had a lace design to tie it up to her ankles. She left her ash blonde hair down reaching her waist.

She maybe the birthday girl but that still doesn't change the fact that has to wear a dress today rather then her usual attire. She sighed to herself before taking a glance at the mirror. She lifted her dress before smiling to herself.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a little girly...sometimes._

* * *

"Maka-chan it's time!" called Patty barging through the door

"Yeah, okay." she replied as she followed Patty

Maka followed Patty towards the center stage as a spotlight flashed them making the crowd cheer. She turned beet red as everyone began to chant Maka's name several times before Patty cut in.

"Hey-yo!" smiled the blonde "Well we all know why we're here and that's for the annual 10th birthday of Death Jamz! Also to add some fun today's Maka-chan's birthday too!"

The audience broke into hollers and screams along with whistles before Patty continued "Since today's our top rocker birthday. She'll be taking a seat front stage as we put on a show for her! So give it up for 'The Alpha's!"

Maka face dropped at the name of The Alpha's before she broke out into a laughing fit.

Patty pointed to the right making the crowd burst out in screams before Soul and the guys walked out in leather jackets and sun glasses. Some of the girls were hollering at Soul to the look their way before he sent them a wink instantly swooning them.

Soul snatched a nearby mic of it's stand "I guess this performance goes to birthday girl along with the rest of movers and shakers in this joint." smirked the albino as he signaled Kid to start the melody before pointing towards Maka who was sitting cross legged on a chair fit for a queen.

**Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars**

Ah yes

Well, look at here, look at here

Ah, what do we have?

Another pretty thang ready for me to grab

But little does she know

That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing

'Cause at the end of the night

It is her I'll be holding

I love you so

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby, baby, please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

Everyone started to roar with whistles along with girls hollering Soul's name. The albino sent a smirk to a group of girls making them shriek. Soul looked towards Maka who had a slight smirk plastered on her face. Soul flashed his signature smirk towards her before he sang the next part.

To every girl that I meet here

This is what I say

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Ah yeah

Well, let me think, let me think

Ah, what should I do?

So many eager young bunny's

That I'd like to pursue

Now even now they eating out

The palm of my hand

There's only one carrot

And they all gotta share it

Soul stuck his tongue out teasingly at Maka before she replied back with her own way of saying that best you got. The albino smirked at her action before he sent her wink making her flush. Knowing Maka she almost never meant half of the things she said sometimes.

I love you so

That's what you'll say

You'll tell me

Baby, baby, please don't go away

But when I play, I never stay

To every girl that I meet here

This is what I say

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

Everyone in the crowd started to scream with excitement as Soul and the others were busy trying to catch their breaths. Maka gave the guys a warm smile making Soul jump before he turned away beet red. As everyone was busy cheering them on Soul whispered to the guys before Kid brought in the melody making everyone silent.

* * *

**La La by the Cab**

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh [x2]

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh

Come feel my heart

It's beating like a drum and I confess

When you're around

It's like an army's marching through my chest

And there's nothing I can do

I just gravitate towards you

You're pulling on me like the moon

I just wanna get you sideways

I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance

Tell me where to put my hands

You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand

You get me higher

Soul grabbed Maka out of her seat before he began to sing the chorus to her as he danced. Maka blushed at first before she smiled happily as she danced with the albino.

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Do if I said it tonight?

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

You're like a song

A beautiful symphony to my eyes

So take me on

I wanna sing along all through the night

I'm not like the other boys

Cause with you I've got no choice

You make me wanna lose my voice

I just wanna get you sideways

No, I'm not the type to lie

But I might just start tonight

Let me turn off all these lights

You know that you could be my favourite lullaby

Maka smiled brightly as she began to dance with Soul to the melody of the song. Maka's heart was skipping a beat as Soul pulled her into a hug as he sang. She started to become memorized by the song along with his aura.

She blushed as she stared into his velvet red eyes. She didn't know whether or not he meant that he liked her or not. It's just like the song says what would she do if Soul told her he liked her but all she knows he could be lying but right now that didn't matter.

Like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

Like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

Sounds like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

Like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Do If I said it tonight?

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, oooh

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Do if I said it tonight?

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

Ooooh

* * *

As soon as the song ended everyone broke out in a roar of screams and hollers. Soul and the guys were busy catching their breaths as they waved at the crowd. Maka grabbed Soul by the shoulder making the albino cock a brow in confusion before he felt a soft peck on the cheek.

"Consider that a thank you gift, Eater." smiled Maka making the albino flush bright red before she skillfully threw him on her chair "I guess I can't live a day without performing."

Maka signaled Brina who quickly threw the CD in the drive before she turned it up. The beat started to kick in as Maka began to move her body to the rhythm as the girls in the place began to scream.

S**ingle Ladies By Beyonce**

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing

Decided to dip and now you wanna trip

'Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Just cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

Maka moved her hips to the rhythm making all the guys in the place scream with approval. Little did they know Soul Eater Evans had the best seat the house. Liz and others were on the sides of the curtains.

"What the? She wasn't suppose to perform at all today." groaned Liz

"Well it's okay, since it's her birthday." smiled Tsubaki "And since you can't beat em'..."

"Join them!" cheered Patty hopping on stage dancing with Maka. Liz and Tsubaki looked at each other before joining Maka.

Some of the guys in the place were gaping at Maka and the girls as they began to move their hips to the beat. Soon Kid and Blackstar jumped in regardless of how ridiclous of how they looked. Everyone was cheering them on as Maka began to walk to Soul as she sang the next part.

Don't treat me to the things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me, then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own

If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone

Soul found himself going for a kiss before Maka pushed him down at the last sentence. She sent him a smirk as he turned beet red at her actions.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

**WELL NOW U GUYS NEED TO WAIT SOME MORE HAHA**

**SORRY THE DELAY**

**GIVE ME UR THOUGHTS **

**GOT ANY SONG REQUESTS? REVIEW!**

**TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY I GUESS THIS MY EARLY GIFT FOR THOSE LOYAL READERS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 21**

Maka and the other were breathing heavily as the crowd roared with screams and hollers. It wasn't long until a familiar 12 year old took center stage with a mic in hand.

"Hey guys! Since today the day of 'Death Jamz' opening, we're ready to give you a variety of performances!" boomed Brina earning her a 'Hell yeah' from the audience "But I think some people need to stick to sitting down like they're suppose too."she smiled making a certain ash blonde gulp

"But I guess since it's your birthday we'll let this one slide." Maka sighed in relief as Brina continued

"This one for all you rock n' rollers! Listen up we're taking a trip back to the rock ages so get ready!"Everyone began to scream with excitement as a smoke screen began to kick in along with music making everyone jump

"So Soul and Maka your up."

* * *

Right on cue a familiar purple and raven appeared above the 2 with a black blanket in their hands. Soul and Maka looked up before there jaws dropped. Blair and Amadore was landed in front them with a blanket in their hands.

"Amadore what the hell!?"

"Last minute call cousin." smirked Amadore "Now shut up and strip!"

"Blair!"

"Happy Birthday honey!" winked Blair before pulling on the blanket to cover them

Everyone was on edge wonder what would happen when the blanket would pulled off. Liz and Kid sat on the side lines watching.

"You think they can pull it off fast?" asked Kid giving Liz a questioned look

Liz looked towards the stage "If it's Blair she'll pull it off. For now lets count down the seconds they needed. Patty!"

"Okie doki sis." saluted Patty before she hopped on stage with her sister

"Everyone time for the 3 second count down." smiled Liz

"Three!" she counted showing her fingers making the audience scream

"Two!" Patty counted throwing up a peace sign

"ARE YOU READY!?" screamed the sister making the audience sweat

**"ONE!"**

* * *

Right on cue the blanket was thrown off making the audience scream. Soul and Maka stood there in a daze looking at the crowd. All the girls were squealing and screaming Soul's name, most of them fainted with heart shaped eyes when he looked them. As for Maka all the guys were drooling and hollering her name with a look of lust.

Maka and Soul looked towards each other before their hearts jumped.

"Looking slick snow white." smirked Maka

"Y'know me bookworm, I will always look fine no matter what I wear." Soul flashed his signature smirk before Maka playfully punched his arm

Soul hair was more wilder then usual making him even more attractive. He wore a leather black biker jacket that had the words "EATER" in red. He's jacket was open revealing a loose white tank top along with a black choker. He also wore dark skinny jeans with a pair of red chucks with his name 'Soul' on it.

His eyes seem to glow with a sense of danger as he stared through the crowd.

As for Maka her hair was down, spiked at the edges giving her a rock n' roll look. She wore a leather black jacket with a skull on right chest area, on the left sleeve was a sticker with the words "Albarn" on it in red. She also wore black fingerless gloves along shorts and boots to match.

* * *

Soul flashed the crowd his signature smirk sending chills down their spines. He began to rap catching everyone's attention as Maka grabbed her guitar.

"Look alive, sunshine." Soul began "1-0-9 in the sky but the pigs won't you're here with me, Dr. Death Defying." everyone clapped and whistled as he continued "I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live."

Soul and Maka leaned against each other backs as they flipped the middle finger towards the audience making them scream before Soul continued

"A system failure for the masses. Anti-matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all you rock n rollers, you crash queens and motor babies"

"LISTEN UP!"cut in Maka making all the guys whistle"The future is bulletproof!The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud."

"KILLJOYS...MAKE SOME NOISE!" the 2 shouted together

**Na Na Na (dr. death defying intro) by Chemical Romance**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Drugs, give me drugs, give me drugs

I don't need 'em but I'll sell what you got

Take the cash and I'll keep it

Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all

And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl

Who'll be my detonator?

Love, baby love, give me love

I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart

And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box with an X on the floor

Give me more, give me more, gimme more

Shut up and sing it with me

Soul and Maka grabbed each others shoulders before they sang the chorus together making everyone scream. Soon everyone began to catch on and sing with them. Most of the people in the crowd began to throw up the rock sign along with hollering Soul and Maka's name.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

For my security

To every enemy

We're on your property

Standing in V-formation

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Let's pull the lottery

Get plastic surgery

With no apologies

Give us more detonation!

More, give me more, give me more!

Maka threw off her jacket causing all the guys to fall over with a massive nose bleed. She stepped one of the speakers before she began to play as Soul sang. Everyone was jumping up and down causing the whole room to shake. Brina jumped inro the crowd causing Maka to jump before she was lifted up.

"Maka look I'm crowd surfing!" shouted Brina give her a thumbs up

Maka smirked before Soul looked to see her jump into the crowd with her guitar in hand. It wasn't long until the crowd was lifting her up and down as she stood playing. Soul felt his heart drop once again as he watched her. The lights seem to hit her perfectly making her glow.

"Soul!" called Maka holding her hand out "C'mon!"

Soul smirked before he jumped in and joined her with crowd surfing. The 2 grabbed each others hand for balance making the albino flush red with embarrassment.

* * *

Oh I'll tell you 'bout the sad man

Shut up and let me see your jazz hands

Remember when you were a madman

Thought you was Batman

And you hit the party with the gas can

Kiss me, you animal!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You want the company

That fuckin' Kennedy

I think we'd rather be

Burning your information

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Let's pull the lottery

Get plastic surgery

With no apologies

Give us more detonation!

Soul and Maka found themselves on stage once again with their clothes nearly ripped off. Maka and Soul were sweating and breathing hard but who gives a damn!? Maka and Soul threw up a rock n' roll sign making everyone scream.

* * *

**Click!**

"This one going on the wall. Definitely!" smiled Brina with the camera in hand as she stared at the picture

"Those 2 sure can give one hell of a performance.." murmur Blackstar leaning against the wall

"Is that gonna stop you from performing?" questioned Kid

"Hell no!" shot Blackstar "Me and Tsubaki will give the most godly performance ever!"

**SLAM!**

"As if dude." commented Liz with her foot on Blackstar "Member you can never top off Maka and you sure as hell won't top off me."

"We'll see about that." glared Blackstar

"Alright, alright stop it you 2." sighed Kid "Liz remember we're partners for next the performances which is?"

"We're still in the rock n' roll ages baby." winked Liz making Kid flush red "We're singing a song by the Three days of grace."

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Make no apology

Discover victory

On my authority

Crash and burn, you're young and loaded

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Drop like a bullet shell

Just like a sleeper cell

I'd rather go to hell then be in purgatory

Cut my hair, gag and bore me

Pull this pin, let this world explode...

to be continued...

**ALSO BY THE END OF THIS MONTH I'LL BE GOING TO THE ISLANDS**

**so updates will probably be slow**

**ANY QUESTIONS OR REQUESTS REVEIW OR PM :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANKS FOR READING~!**

**CHAPTER 22**

Maka and Soul walked off stage with sweat dripping off the their bodies, they met with the others backstage with a change of clothes. The 2 cocked a bro in confusion as to why they'd had of change of clothes before Blackstar and Amadore pointed down to their outfits snickering.

They both looked down before their eyes popped out in surprise. Most of their clothes were ripped revealing most of their under wear and skin. They both turned beet red before covering themselves up with their arms.

Blackstar and Amadore fell to the ground dying of laughter receiving a death glare from the 2.

"I'm gonna kick you asses when I'm done changing." snapped Soul with a dark aura forming around him making the 2 shiver

"Just you wait, I'll make sure to Maka-chop deluxe to you 2." smiled Maka darkly making the 2 latch onto each other slightly blue

Maka and Soul walked into the restrooms in the back and changed leaving everyone thinking 'Those 2 are a perfect match no matter how you look at it.'

* * *

Soon Maka and Soul soon walked out in causal clothes which was a shorts along with a loose t-shirt with the cafe's logo on it. Soul glanced at Maka who was putting her hair up in her signature pigtails.

"Hey Maka," said Soul making the ash-blonde turn around "Why do wear that nerd get up at school?"

Maka looked up giving it some deep thought "I guess it's because my mama's a model." Soul stopped in mid place

"Your mom's a model!?" _'No wonder why she's always...' _Soul glanced at Maka who was scratching behind her head with a slight sad look

"In the past I was always mistaken for her and treated differently." said Maka catching Soul's attention,

He listened closely to what she said since it related to what he was going through at Italy where he's family lives. All the fake smiles and relations between friends, also most of all being compared to his brother.

"I never had any real friends that didn't care about my looks or mama's job. So I always put on this get up and to me it helps me see people's real colors. It surprises me how much people change drastically..."

"Let me guess, I'm also one of those people.." grumble Soul sulking

"Nope not really," smiled Maka receiving a 'huh' "To be honest you still act like jack ass but you also care about me. You haven't made a move on me like your cousin..."

Soul and Maka began to recall all the times that weasel flirted with her. Also they remembered the time he tried to sneak in the shower with her, luckily it was Soul who beat the shit out of him.

"I guess when I met Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, and...you." Maka blushed when she said the last part which didn't go unnoticed "I guess I'm lucky nope...more like I'm blessed." Soul flushed red when he heard this

"I had a taste of a real family, my mama and papa usually fought resulted in me staying at my aunt Blair's for the time being. Being with you guys made my life more exciting and loving each and everyday." she smiled warmly making the albino smile

She latched onto him making turn beet red as she hugged him. "Thanks Soul I mean for...everything I guess." Soul hesitated for a moment before hugging her back with a small smile on her face

"Your welcome, Maka." said Soul before he looked up on the speaker to see a familiar blue monkey and short haired blonde with a slight smug look on their faces.

"What are you 2 doing?" he mouthed silently to them "Go away!"

Both Blackstar and Patty crossed their arms above their chests as they shook their heads mouthing to him 'Nope!' Soul felt a vein pop out of his forehead

"What the fuck are you guys do-" Soul jaw dropped

He watched as they mouthed to him 'Kiss her!' while making ridiculous kissing poses making him shake his head violently. It wasn't long until the 2 started making intimate sex poses with their hands to Soul making him flip them off beet red.

Blackstar and Patty snickered before Blackstar mouthed the few words that would set him off.

**'We all know you love her..'**

Soul instantly lost all the color making him go pale, _he was in love _He let go of Maka before he fell to the ground on his knees making the ash-blonde confused.

**_Him in love?_**

**_Soul Eater the coolest guy in the whole world in love?_**

_**And in love with M..ma**_

Soul looked up to see Maka with concern written all over her face. She patted his back asking him if he was alright.

"Y-yeah I'm-I just," he stuttered beat red 'Shit' "Y-yea I'mjusttiredfromtheperformance,seeya.(I'm just tired form the performance, see ya.)"

Maka watched the albino zoom away from her beet red, she thought for a moment before shrugging it off. "Probably a he's has a slight fever, I'll make sure to get medicine for him later." she murmured

* * *

Soon after several hours of performing all the guests and customers left leaving Maka and the others to clean up. Everyone took a shower in back of the cafe` before they went to go clean. All the girls were chatting in the showers as they bathed.

"So Maka," said Liz with a mischievously glint in her eyes as she eyed the young ash-blonde "When did your boobs get so big?!"

Liz groped Maka's boobs making her blush furiously "Liz stop it go fondle your own!"

"C'mon Maka let me grab for a bit." snickered the older Thompson

"I wanna join in! I wanna join!" cheered Patty like a child "Tsubaki let me touch yours!"

"Patty get away!" shrieked Tsubaki running away

"Tsubaki your boobs are really huge!" awed the youngest Thompson touching Tsubaki's clevage

Little did they all know 3 certain guys were listening with blood dripping from their noses. Soon everyone was came out of the showers in sweats, shorts, tank tops, or shirts. Soul and Blackstar instantly jumped up on the speakers before swinging on the streamers taking down in the process.

"We'll handle taking down these decorations." yelled Blackstar

Maka watched those 2 with a slight amazed look as she swept the floor "Those 2 always manage to amaze me."

Maka didn't now why but eversince she started living with Soul, she began to gradually learn new things about. She didn't know why her eyes seem to follow him everywhere he goes. It was like he was the star in her eyes and she can't ever look away.

Maka didn't know why but her heart starts to race when she's with him. She smacked herself on the forehead, there was no way she was falling for him. It was only a coincidence that she ended meeting him and to end up living with him was Blackstar's stupidity.

**In the end they were nothing but strangers in 2 different worlds.**

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone got done with cleaning that they ended up staying the night at the cafe`. Brina brought blankets, pillows, and sleep bags for everyone. They all sat in a circle with Maka in the center, she was in a red sweater that seemed to eat her whole along with shorts short. Her hair was down still damped.

"Why am I in the middle guys?" asked Maka confused

"Cuz it about time we gave you our gifts." smiled Soul cueing everyone to hold up their gifts

"But but guys.." Maka stuttered stunned "I-I don't-"

"But, but now shut up and open our gifts." gloated Liz making everyone laugh

Maka opened each and everyone their gifts smiling warmly at each gift. Liz got her make up along with clothes. Patty got her a giraffe back pack along with stuffed giraffe toy. Tsubaki got her several books by her favorite author. Crona gave her a picture of them when they first met bringing her joy. Blackstar gave her black and green fingerless fighting gloves with a star in the middle along with her last name.

Brina and her parents got her a new guitar that was black and that had stickers of her previous performances to now.

"Here you go bookworm." Soul flashed his signature smirk handing her a black box with a red ribbon to top it off

Maka took it almost taking off the ribbon instantly, she took the top off revealing a silver heart shaped locket. She took it out eyeing it, it had detailed swirls on it making it more beautiful.

"Open it." he smiled "There's a surprise."

Maka opened it revealing a picture of Soul and Maka smiling while pulling on each other's mouths. She felt something in her heart go off making her go dizzy, she looked up with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

"Thanks you guys," she hiccuped wiping the tears from her eyes "I really love you guys."

Soul and the others gave her a group hug before a familiar flash went off. They all looked up to see Sid waving the picture to dry smiling at them next to Blair who was in simple night gown holding a purple bag smiling brightly.

"Happy Birthday Maka-chan~"

Right on cue Nygus and Brina walked out with a chocolate cake with the candles sparkling as Sid dim the lights. Everyone began to sing making Maka cover her mouth as the tears began to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday to you~!_

_Happy birthday dear Maka, _

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Maka blew out the candles making everyone cheer before Sid and Nygus broke out the plates and forks. Tsubaki and Brina began to cut the pieces of the cake and pass it out to everyone.

"First piece to birthday girl!" chimed Brina handing Maka a piece, she took before taking a piece out of it

She smiled with the fork still in her mouth "It's good, I have as surprise for all of you."

* * *

Everyone watched as Maka grab a ukulele from the back before she sat herself in front in everyone view. Maka began to play a tune that everyone recognized.

"To be honest guys I swear this is paradise to me. I love your guys I mean it."

**_Somewhere over the rainbow by IZ_**

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to,Oh why, oh why can't I?_

Soon everyone caught on and began to sing with her before Soul sat himself by her and began to sing. She smiled brightly at the albino before she continued

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me_

_Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?_

Soul and Maka looked at each other as they sang the last part together. Everyone clapped with tears forming on their eyes. They couldn't stop staring at each other till a familiar purpled haired cut in.

'I guess I really am huh?" thought Maka as Blair hugged her tightly

'I really am aren't I?' blushed Soul running his hand though his hair

I'm in love...

**To be continued~**

**I HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST FUCKED UP WRITER OF ALL TIMES**

**THANKS FOR READING **


	23. Chapter 23

**THANKS 4 READING!**

**CHAPTER 23**

Maka sat on top of the roof of Soul's house with her new guitar given by Sid and Nygus. It was around 5 in the morning and she was watching the stars thinking about her future. She breathed in the smell of wet grass, making her sigh.

It was almost the end of her senior year yet she still nervous about the future. She frowned slightly at herself, it's been about 4 months and she still running away from her papa. It's been forever since she's ever seen him, eversince she was little Maka wanted to see him after the Christmas fiasco. Now that she finally got the chance she smacked the hell out of him.

"Why I'd do that?" she said to herself smacking her forhead before she ended up thinking of Soul

Maka remembered the first they met, he was a dick and totally flirt but eversince she started to live him after everything. She slowly started to fall in love with him, she flushed red at the thought. There was no way Soul would love her aside from a friend, right?

"I think it's about time I leave this place and go back home huh?" she murmured looking up at the stars

_It's also about time I go see papa..._

* * *

Soul woke up to the sound of a music coming from downstairs. He got up before falling back to the bed saying 'Nope' to himself. Soul laid there cherishing the last minute of his sleep before something came across his mind.

Where the hell is Amadore?

He hasn't seen that idiot eversince Maka's birthday bash at Death Jamz. It wasn't until Soul flipped open his phone to see a text message from an unfamiliar number.

_sent from: u know who ass-hole_

_subject: I leaving_

_text: Hello fat-head it's from Amadore. I left the house I'm going back to Italy looks like I'm needed. I'll be coming over tonight to say goodbye. I also took some of your things ass-hole for making a move on maka, so yea peace~_

"Dick.." Soul huffed under his breath before flushing red at the thought of Maka

Soul Eater was hopelessly in love with Maka Albarn, he doesn't know how so don't ask he just in love with her that's all.

He loves how Maka reads silently with a slight spark in her eyes. He loves when she gets mad minus the Maka-chops of course. Even though they get into fist fights with Maka winning of course, they usually end up making up with Maka going out to buy a whole bunch of his favorite food. He loves the way she smiles and how her eyes seem to spark with sense of fire.

I guess all you could say is he doesn't give a damn wether or not Maka was unpopular or freaken outcast. He could care less if she wore that ugly nerd getup for the rest of her life. It wouldn't change a damn thing about her because Maka is Maka and Soul was in love with her no matter what.

"Shit," Soul muffled into his pillow "I'm so fucking hopeless."

* * *

Maka walked through the halls of the school before she was cut off by a bunch of familiar fangirls making her sigh. She was already stuck on how to tell Soul she planned on going back to her place but now this.

"Can I help you?" asked Maka non-chantly

"Why are you always with our Soul!?" snapped one of them

"Yea why!?" shouted another

Maka just rolled her eyes before continuing to watch them rant about her and Soul. She looked to the side clearly bored with the subject before one of them said something that made her snap.

"If you don't cut it out with hanging Soul we will hurt your friends." cocked one of them "Don't think that we won-"

**SLAM!**

Maka punched the wall making a crater with cracks forming around it. All the girls went silent before gulping in fear.

"I don't really give a shit with what you do to me." Maka said taking off her glasses "But the one thing for sure, lay one finger on my friends. So help me I will beat the living shit out of you, your mother won't even recogonize you."

"D-don't fucking get cocky bitch." shot a blonde girl coming towards Maka lifting her hand in the air to slap Maka across the face before she was sent flying towards the wall

"Anyone else wanna piece?" glared Maka cracking her knuckles

* * *

Next thing Maka knew was she was in the principal office with a familiar raven haired scolding her. She scratched the back of her head embarrassed as Kid sighed before looking up at the ceiling.

"Maka.." sighed Kid sitting on his father's desk as he rubbed his temples

"Yes Kid..." replied Maka looking to the side

"I know your one of our honor students," he said pinching the middle of his eyebrows "But what hell!? Did Blackstar's stupidity rub off you or something!? I mean no one got injured besides that girl you sent flying somewhere but smashing the school's walls, do you have any idea how much it's gonna cost?"

Kid looked towards Maka who looking up at the ceiling, he had a vein pop out of his forehead before Maka spoke.

"I'm sorry Kid, I'm just relieving some stress." she sighed making Kid's eyes widen before he bit his lip unsure of what to say next

"Did you..find out?" he asked making Maka cock a brow in confusion

"Find out what?"

"Nothing," he sighed "just pay the school $500 for the damages."

"Done." Maka pulled out her wallet before handing Kid a few hundreds

"As always, bye Maka." smiled Kid waving goodbye as she went out the door

As soon as Maka left Kid picked up the phone before calling up a familiar purpled haired woman. The phone rung few times before someone finally answered.

"Hello~" beamed Blair

"You've still haven't told her?" sighed Kid

"No.."

"You're going to have to break to her, you know that right?"

"..."

"She needs to know about her father."

* * *

Maka sat on the bar counter watching Liz and the others prepare for the next performance. Brina was behind her playing with her hair. Soul, Blackstar and Kid were no where to be found since they said they were coming late.

"Hey Maka what's wrong?" asked Brina braiding her hair

"I'm just plan on telling Soul I'm going back to my place." Maka sighed causing Brina to pull her hair on accident "Ouch!"

"Sorry Maka but why?" said Brina thinking _Dammit Soul you're losing your fighting chance_

"Oh yeah Amadore going back to Italy." Maka added making the 12 year old fist pump herself "Hey can I ask you a question Brina?"

Brina quirked a eyebrow "Yeah what is it?"

"How do you tell the one you love, you love them?"

Brina smirked a bit "Oh really?"

* * *

Soon the guys made to 'Death Jamz' to see Maka and the others chatting along with a certain raven haired albino. It looked the shop was closed for today leaving the group to hangout inside the cafe. Sid, Nygus, and Brina were busy shopping for supplies leaving them by themselves.

"Yo what are you guys doing?" asked Blackstar sitting by Tsubaki who pecked him on the cheek

"Meh we're just playing a game until Amadore's flight gets here." replied Maka as Soul sat by her "Which is around 2:00 am meaning we have plenty of time."

"What you playing charades?" teased Soul

"No just playing a game of careers, y'know since we're all pretty much graduating." she smiled before holding up a witch costume "We're also putting on the costumes from the past. Wanna try one?"

"Yea Soul go try one!" smiled Liz ushering the albino into the dressing room with a costume

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Soul before falling into the room

Liz came back to the group with a slight smirk on her face making Maka cock a brow in question. The group waiting a few minutes before hearing Soul's voice.

"What's the point of this?" sighed Soul stepping out in a butler costume pulling on the white gloves

"Uwaahh!" cooed Liz and the girls

"Oh my jesus!" laughed Blackstar and the guys making Soul flip them off, Soul looked towards Maka who was staring at him blankly

She got up and walked towards the albino who was watching her timidly. Maka ran her hand through his hair making him flush bright red along with making a certain raven haired albino pissed.

"If you do your hair like this," she said slicking his hair back inches away from a kiss "you look like a butler now."

"Great." thought Soul along with the others sighing

"Maka let's go try on one together!" smiled Liz pulling the ash-blonde into the dressing room leaving the others

"You looked like shit in that getup bro." grinned Blackstar before Soul smacked him in the back of the head "Ow don't get butt hurt, sheesh."

"Liz I am not leaving this room!" shouted Maka with making everyone turn around

"Come on!" smiled Liz dragging the beet red ash-blonde out

Both Maka and Liz were in leather devil costumes making Soul and Kid flush red. They both were the same costume except in different colors, Maka was wore blue while Liz wore red. Their costumes revealed their navals along with some of their clevage. Their legs were mostly covered by black fishnets making the guys drool a bit.

"Don't look at me." Maka blushed timidly making Soul's heart jump

"Hot damn if demons are that sexy, I'm ready to go to hell!" declared Blackstar with his arm folded across his chest before Tsubaki smacked him in the back of the head beat red

"Agreed." nodded Amadore with his arms folded across his chest

"I second that." said Kid wiping his nose from the blood

"We're not done yet guys." winked Liz with her hand on her hip "Everyone here is going to try on every costume until we get to the last one."

"Oh great..." muttered Maka walking back to the dressing room hiding her body

* * *

Soon everyone went through the cafe's costume, which went from cowboys to army costumes. It wasn't long until everyone were putting away the last of the costumes. Soul and Maka came out of the dressing room before a familiar blonde and blue haired pushed them back.

"What the hell!?" shouted Soul before Blackstar shoved a costume to his face

"Shut up bro, put this on!" he ordered

"Hurry up Soul." said Kid behind him

"Eh?!" questioned Maka as Liz handed her a dress

"Put it on Maka!" she smiled before literally ripping Maka's clothes off

Everyone waited outside the dressing room waiting for Maka and Soul to step out. Liz and the others had their cameras out ready to take pictures. Also Sid and Nygus came back to check up on them before they sat waiting as well. Brina had a mischievous smile on her face as she held the cafe's old camera.

"Hurry up Maka and Soul!" shouted Blackstar

Soul stepped out first in a black tuxedo, his hair was neatly done by Kid before Amadore came ruffled it turning it back to it's original state. He looked up only to be greeted by a familiar flash making him dizzy.

"That's a keeper." smiled Brina flapping the picture before handing it to Sid

"Maka!" shouted Liz making everyone turn to the ladies dressing room

Maka stepped out making Soul's eyes widen along with everyone smiling. She was in a white strapless dress that seem to flow at the bottom. She wore a white veil that was connected to a tiara, the veil hid most of her upper body.

Liz put her hair down reaching her waist along with curling the ends of her hair. She held a bouquet of white roses that had pearls in it, giving her an innocent aura.

"Guys.." said Maka before Soul pulled the veil over her head

"You look beautiful bookworm." smiled Soul warmly making her blush

**FLASH!**

"That one going on the wall too!" cheered Brina

"How bout we role play?" smiled Nygus holding a bible before Soul and Maka could say anything Nygus cut them off "Come on it just for fun, it'll be short."

Soul and Maka faced each other as they listened to the others snicker before Blackstar began to cry. Tsubaki hushed him saying 'It's role play' but that didn't stop him until Sid came in the picture. Blackstar was on the floor twitching due to Sid's massive chop to the head.

"Now Soul Eater," said Nygus making the albino jump

"Yes?" he replied

"Do you take Maka Albarn as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Maka looked at Soul flushed red before he said "I do."

"And Maka Albarn do you here by take Soul as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she blushed

* * *

Nygus smiled before continuing, making Soul and Maka look at each other blushing "By the power vested in me, _you may not kiss_ the bride."

"What?!" screamed Everyone making Soul and Maka jump in surprise

"I'm not about have 2 people, who are not together '_yet'_ kiss." she said closing her bible making Brina whine in protest

"Mommy!" Brina whined making Nygus turn around

"Member I emphasized 'yet' for a reason." Nygus smirked making Maka and Soul flush red

"Soul and Maka come take a picture!" chimed Brina holding up the camera along with the others holding up their phones. Soul and Maka looked at each other before sighing happily.

* * *

Later that night Maka and Soul said goodbye to Amadore at the airport before heading home on Soul's bike. Maka felt something fall onto her head making her look up as they drove home. Soul pressed the brakes on his bike at the red light before turning around to see Maka with discomforted look on her face.

"What's up Maka?" asked Soul cocking a brow

"It's raining," she replied holding her hand out

"Yeah, you're right." he looked up to see a gray skies "What is it?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling for some reason." she replied before grabbing onto his stomach "I need to talk to you afterwards."

"Ok..."

* * *

Soon Maka and Soul made it home drenched, Maka made her way towards the closet before throwing Soul a towel.

"Thanks." he said before sitting on his couch "So what did you want to talk about?"

Maka came into the living room drying her hair "Umm Soul it's been awhile, since I've been living here."

"Yeah?"

"I plan on moving back to my pla-"

**Knock, knock!**

"Huh?" Maka went towards the front door opening it to see a familiar purple haired drenched completely "Blair!?"

"Hi Maka." Blair smiled meekly

"Blair what happened?!" shouted Maka pulling her inside "Come in and warm up."

"Maka I need to talk to you." she said making the ash-blonde freeze, Blair looked up with tears in her eyes

_"Something happened to your papa..."_

**too fucking lazy to write**

**sorry **

**Peace~**


End file.
